Stripped
by Crimsonberry255
Summary: "I was always honest about how things were with Robin. Well,except that tiny little part about this little crush on him. No biggie. Split lips and blackened eyes were his staples. It was like my best friend was a ghost." Dick/Wally. *On Hiatus for time being*
1. Strip

**I was thinking about writing this for a week or two, but wanted to finish other things. This has some angsty bits, so I needed to be in the right mood. I think the story explains the time frame in the story decently? I think?**

**I love this pairing, sooo I had to write another fic in which certain roles were different..**

****There is a slight AU here in which Wally and Dick do not know each other's identities. Wally's POV. I forgot to mention that. I forget where in the story I mentioned his age, but I messed it up. He's  21, which makes Dick 18. Otherwise Dick would be underage and he shouldn't have been drinking alcohol lol. That is corrected! Thank you for reminding me.****

**Feel free to comment if you have any questions or need a clarification. Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

><p>It was a funny bet.<p>

A perfect one.

Just the right amount of awkwardness while being able to prove you weren't a coward for backing out.

They didn't even see anything amiss.

Nothing had to be.

It was silly.

It was a strip club where they had superhero names and puns. They saw me reading comic books in spare time, so it was even more humiliating. They thought it was so hilarious.

I could only laugh with them as we entered the place, the smell instantly changing from cigarette smoke blown cold in the dark night air into musk, sweat, and sex. Bright lights shone into my eyes. The darkness matched the light with perfect little spots of it's own, dampening the audience's area around the stage. Blood and music pumped hard.

It was perfect.

I took a jab to the ribs getting me out of my daze and smiled cheerfully like I usually did, winking at a particularly lovely waitress who in turn blew me a kiss.

What was I thinking?

This is why I should have had my best mate here. He was the level-headed one in our little duo. However, he had been so much more quiet and contemplative as we grew alongside each other. Video games, movies, and comics came standard in the good old days. Not knowing his real name was always frustrating. Batman forced the secrecy upon him for safety, and he in turn listened. The guy would find sneaky little ways to hide his face. I was never quite sure if he was honest with me, having not been honest about who he was. Despite my own reluctance, I was made to comply with keeping my normal mask or a temporary one on at all times, as well. My Uncle was more understanding about how distant it made me feel than Batman would ever be.

The years went by, we both graduated from high school. My buddies from school had always hung around me. I was the center of attention, of course. Because I couldn't use my powers around them, I always had an endless supply of energy to burn on being goofy and active socially. Despite that, I was always honest about how things were with Robin.

Well, pretty much almost everything.

Except that tiny little part about this little crush on him.

No biggie.

Just a little fib that would keep things so much more peaceful.

He had my back and I had his. Slowly, he and his mentor drifted further and further apart. It had been about a year ago, a night of stubbornness and pent up rage. They had both had enough. He was on his own. He took to it like a fish in water, cut most ties with the members who urged him to bow to the Bat. He disappeared. He wouldn't tell me where he was crashing or frequenting,even as his best mate. He would turn up for our bi-weekly hangout at the diner, battered and bruised, to meet me for a late-night coffee. All other times he would be scarce.

Split lips and blackened eyes were now his staples. Sometimes some of the most horrific cuts that I had ever seen, I could catch only when he leaned over to tie a shoe. I wasn't sure if I wanted to see the injuries he wore under his heavy coats. I knew he could handle himself, and despite aching to help out, I let him be. It was like my best friend was a ghost. A ghost of Batman, walking in his dark shadowy footsteps. They were so similar, yet so different. I couldn't deny that I was slightly jealous, the Dark Knight and him finally breaking. I was still constantly being ordered around, even as I was twenty- one. I was an adult now, yet my Uncle was right at my heels, literally, watching my back for me. Rob didn't have that luxury anymore, not that I thought it was luxurious.

Having the Batman as his superior. It was always a strange coldness that came with a bit of mutual agreement when I watched them together. They were somehow doing a favor for each other. I was no real favor to my Uncle. Everyone knew that. I started and refused to finish my trouble, getting the lectures and long speeches over and over until my ears felt like they would bleed. He would pat me on the shoulder, shake his head with a smile on his face. I thought a girl might slow me down a little bit.

Rob had objected, thinking that it was an idiotic idea to put more people in danger. To care more about anyone. I had debated with him about that for hours. I always had to care. It was just...me. As he seemed to be falling apart, I could see what he meant. The pain in my chest when I saw the injuries. It was hard to care for other people.

It was distracting.

He was distracting.

He had crossed his arms and remained silent much like his old mentor, seeming to hold onto his image a little more tightly than he wanted to admit. He wouldn't speak to me about it. He always derailed me with questions about myself. I suppose I was happy to oblige, rambling on and on while he sat there, occasionally grinning and throwing comments my way. He brushed off my questions of where he had been. He used to be snarky. He used to be fun. Where had he gone?

" Earth to Wally," one of my friends said, snapping his fingers in front of my face, amused look on his face.

" What is up with you, lately? Staring off into the sunset like you're thinking of some long, lost love," remarked one, dramatically holding my hands to his heart.

I laughed and pushed him away playfully.

I had to stop thinking about it.

Stop thinking about him.

" Nothing, work has been giving me overtime. Getting home late," I said, which was halfway true, lying through my teeth with a smile like I had perfected early on in my youth.

Distract them with humor and smiles. They never asked.

" Ugh. That sucks,man! Hey! You know who I saw the other day? Kid Flash! Hah! He ran right by me. Wind from his running swept up the skirt of this totally hot chick I was ogling on the street. Pretty awesome. I wish I could thank him for that," he said, making a gesture with his hands.

" He's such a camera whore, huh? A little like our Wally. I guess those Supers are just human, sometimes, after all," the other said smugly.

" Enough with the convo, boys. Look at the tits on that one," I said, whistling loudly at the dancer on the main pole.

She was supposed to be a copycat of Black Canary, only more... slutty. Light gold hair tumbled down to her hips, which were covered in a shining black leather and satin. Over her fishnets, her boots bore many buckles. They seemed to be of good quality, unlike most stripper uniform. She easily moved in them. I noticed the other two girls dancing as well. They all looked rather...healthy and vibrant. It couldn't have been the lighting, but they were genuinely beautiful, and looked happy to be there. The crowd in turn was happy as well. It was curious to me, though. The other clubs I had been to more recently with my friends always smelled horrible and the strippers were half plastic with overdone make-up. People were usually drunk, and only the waitresses were cute. Most of them looked tired and reluctant, never wanting to be there.

This place felt different. It was like walking into a huge family gathering. I almost felt like I was intruding.

" I wonder how big the real Black Canary's are," my friend mused.

" Wouldn't really big ones get in the way of her punching guys in the face?" I asked reasonably.

" Shhh! It's pretend time! Fantasy, remember?"

" Sorry," I said, realizing I was sounding to mature for the small crowd I was in.

Eventually the three moved off the stage. Two more came in, not seeming too focused on the poles, yet. My jaw nearly dropped when I saw her. It was a female version of me. Long, straight red hair and these amazing cherry red lips. She winked over at me as she strolled out with her counterpart, who was a female Superboy. Both of their movements were directed towards each other, dancing against one another and not missing a beat. I smiled as I noticed how nicely put together the costumes were. Shining leather and bikini tops. All mimicking my own costume. It was pretty damn hot, I had to say. Costumes came off, bodies still moving against each other. I tried not to laugh about how Superboy himself would view the whole thing.

" Kitty Flash and Superslut," one of my friends whispered to me, and I couldn't help but chuckle.

I almost forgot about the bet I had lost as we all watched them, two of my friends running over to throw bills at them. A cute waitress with a blue wig asked me amid the loud music if I wanted a drink. I told her thank you but that I was fine. My other friends were already heavily enjoying the drinks, flirting with some of the waitresses until we got to some seats to watch. " Gotta get up nice and close so you can see who we lined up for you. Oh god, it's so great, I can't stand it!" my friend leaned in and shouted to me while we watched.

I knew that they weren't going easy on me. I knew it was going to be a male stripper. They were just like that. It was fine. I would get it over with. I never had eyes for anyone but my Rob..Ugh...well not mine. Just for Rob, though. I giggled along with them, rolling my eyes at how I had thought somehow that I would beat their wagers. I was an idiot, but I might as well find everything tonight funny.

There was a bright flash of lights and then the lights on the two dancers' sides went out. Everyone had been too dazzled to notice anyone at the middle pole. I sighed in annoyance and had to narrow my eyes as the spotlight rained down on the lone bar. Instantly there was a loud ruckus of cheering and whistling, even more than with the girls. I suppose it was Lady's Night or something. Where I contained myself earlier that day, my jaw literally dropped this time.

The man's suit was modified. Tight red leather and gold at the top, black leather boyshorts and belt on the bottom. Black thigh high boots clung to the silver pole, upside down. Even a damn cape, which was pulled off and used to slide down the very long bar. Legs curled agily around the metal, circling downward to the point I almost didn't want to watch, then halted as it was caught flush against his back, arms behind to catch him. Finally he kicked off, upside down to land and was met with more applause. He smiled, using his cape like a whip, cracking it towards the audience. He threw it behind him and went back to the pole, climbing with both hands and thighs.

I watched as he clutched the bar between his legs and literally spun around upside down, only his muscle in the inner thigh to hold him. He kicked a leg up to straddle the pole, and I watched as his crotch danced around it. Legs caught him and he propelled himself again, only hanging by one inner knee. Back arched against the metal rod, body moving in the most obscene and beautiful ways as he stretched further than any normal person could. I had always seen Rob flipping around in the gym, but this was so artistic. I had to push my mouth back up with my hand as he arched back and forth down the pole and landed to straddle it, dragging his crotch along it. Back curled and leg muscles tightened as he began to dance with the bar intimately.

The part that really topped it off, was the jet black hair and stunning smile of the guy. I couldn't tear my eyes away, not for a second. I knew it wasn't him...but it was enough. The coy and sensual smiles he gave the crowd as he threw the shirt off and slid over on his knees near the edge of the stage. He turned his back to us and bend backward, reaching out so that his head touched the ground, fingers reaching out to run along his face and shoulders. If my buddies weren't there, I would've jumped out of my seat and gone to touch him, too. I could feel my heart racing, the pulse clearly in my throat, chest, hands and groin.

Oh god, my groin.

I felt the most painful erection I had gotten save when Robin and I had changed together in the locker rooms before and after missions. I felt the blood draining from my head as my mouth went dry and my face hot. I had to make sure not to let it show on my face, at least in the wrong way.

I clapped a hand over my eyes and shook my head.

" You guys got me a guy? That guy?" I whined, trying to look devastated, which wasn't hard.

" Yup. Personal lap dance after his little show," one said, unable to contain the fit of chuckling.

They laughed and laughed. It was way too close for comfort. I could hardly stand it. It was almost like my fantasy was coming true, watching him take delight in a woman reaching out and squeezing his ass. He reached down into the audience and gave her a quick kiss and went back to dancing sensually, crotch just as lively as his arching back and quick feet. I felt myself panic and called the waitress over from before. I decided that I needed that drink. I bought a round of shots for my friends as well.

Perhaps they would forget if I bought them enough alcohol. Or maybe not.

They knew what I was trying to pull and pushed me towards the back rooms for the guests where they could be seen privately. They shoved me into one of the dark red and black velvet rooms despite my protest and shut the door. They had locked it from the outside, the bastards. I huffed and went to sit on the plush chair in the middle of the room. There was a polished wooden table with a miniature bar to my side. I swallowed hard as I realized there was a mirror on the top of the ceiling and one on the back of the door.

I downed the rest of my drink and put my head in my hands. This would remind me to never take bets again, especially with anyone who could put me in this sort of situation. I didn't hate my normal friends, but they were a pain, sometimes. I couldn't use my super speed around them. I couldn't beat anyone up for fear of being noticed. I had to keep my mouth closed about any sort of joke that someone would need to know a particular superhero to know.

I told myself to grow up.

It was a lap dance. Just get on with the awkwardness and be done with it, right?

I had just got my confidence when a key turned in the door. The man popped his head in and smiled, shutting the door behind him.

" Good evening. Would you like anything to drink?" he asked.

I melted in my chair, confidence gone once again instantly. I nodded and flushed deeply. He chuckled and went over to the table where he poured me something. It was something hard enough that I could smell it from there. He smirked and handed it to me. I had to remember my coordination to make sure to grab the damn glass and take it. I tried to keep my fingers from shaking as I brought the stuff to my lips. It already burned, but I downed it anyway. It couldn't get too much worse, tonight. It might have been weird but more humorous if they had found him a Kid Flash look-alike.

" So. You seemed to be enjoying the performance outside, now you look..quite nervous, if you don't mind me saying," he said, sitting down on the armrest of my chair to look down at me.

I melted into a puddle at his voice. He had the shirt back on mostly, except for the fact that it was completely open. I couldn't tell in the light what color his eyes were, which was probably a good thing. I drank down more of the hot liquid and tried my best to fake a silly smile.

" M-my friends..." I said, losing my way and unable to finish.

" Ah, I see. Bachelor party, or maybe lost a bet? I get it. Unusual place to come for that. I would think a regular place would be less pricey. We do super heroes and such. Why would they bring you here?" he asked, genuinely intrigued and not at all wavering from the confidence he had on the stage.

" I..um.. I like comics, so they figured it would be more funny this way," I said, pressing a hand to my forehead, which was burning hot.

" You do know, they paid me already, so if you aren't comfortable, we could just sit here and drink for the remainder," he said, getting off of the armrest to lean against the wall near me.

I brought a hand up to my mouth, contemplating whether to say anything. My mind was racing. I mean, it was private, and they thought I was getting a dance anyway. Things were kept confidential here, which I saw on their sign outside the rooms.

" Are you alright?" he asked, and I could tell he almost wanted to reach out to me.

" Y-yeah. Well, kinda. No, not really. You see. Oh fuck, this is embarrassing. Geez. You look like...a friend of mine. One who...I..um..shit," I stammered, unable to look at him as I said it, fists balled tight.

He nodded and came back over to me, leaning over to press his hands onto the arm rests. I could smell the cologne on his body mixed with a bit of sweat. I wanted to bury my face in his chest and clutch him tight. He was so close, I just couldn't stand it.

" Tell you what, I think I understand what you mean. How about we see where it goes. Take your time to relax. Nobody will know about it but us, and people don't know how to make me talk," he said, taking my chin in his fingers and turning my face up to look at him.

I breathed heavily and nodded. He smiled and took his mask off. His eyes were large and bright, full of sensuality and curiosity about me.

" Now, there's a no touching policy for some, but feel free to touch all you want, " he uttered, straddling me in the chair.

I let out a small squeak as he did so, unable to get my hand to my mouth in time without superpowers. The heat of his thighs pressed against mine as he slowly moved his hips around, hands reaching above his head. I didn't know if it was worse to stare at his leathered crotch or at his face. Both were in my vision. I settled for his chest, which honestly didn't help anything very much. I could feel my erection straining horribly against my shorts as he gyrated his hips dangerously close. His back arched and chest puffed forward. I grabbed the fabric of the chair to keep my hands in place, breathing hard as I watched him. Reaching up, he shrugged his shirt off, revealing a toned chest and lower stomach shining with slight oil and sweat. He smelled heavenly of musk and sex and every other thing that would drive someone crazy.

He leaned down and brought his chest against mine, faces inches apart and then slid all the way up, pressing with his legs. His crotch in my face as he kneeled, I had to calm my tongue to stop it from snaking out to taste the leather his body was under. Erection pulsed harder now, and I had to fight the small whimpers that I did not want coming out of my mouth. He smiled and reached down to take my hands and lay them on his chest, urging me to explore. The feelings overwhelmed me at that point, Robin's masked face flashing through my head and all the times I had gotten off to seeing him nearly naked in the shower. I felt so ashamed of myself. My fingers shook on his warm skin.

I sat there, frozen for a second and leapt up, bumping him off of me as I reached for the door, which appeared to be locked. I curled up against it, hands around my torso, fighting the pain in my groin and the ache in my chest. He silently had walked over, rubbed my shoulder softly. He very gently pried me apart, leaving me to face him. A hand flew over my face to cover it as I was sure that I was ridiculously pink at this point. He chuckled sexily, and I tried to catch my breath and calm down without any vision. I wanted so badly just to pull my pants down and relieve myself all over his pretty face. Even him sitting and watching in the chair would be fine.

I shook as I felt him toy with the button on my jeans. I tried to protest the thoughts that made the entire thing fine, but I finally gave in.

I wanted this. I needed this. I needed to get it out of my system.

He very quickly got my pants undone, slipping them gently down to my knees. He observed the erection inside of my briefs for just a second before pulling those down, too. The man seemed to know exactly what I needed, because he didn't tease or make me beg. He just went for it, mouth enveloping the tip of my cock and pushing it down into his awaiting mouth. I choked a grunt out. My hand came off of my eyes, and I looked down to watch. Immediately, my hand was on my mouth as I groaned loudly as I watched.

His hand came up, one to cup my ass and squeeze, the other against my hip for leverage. His head immediately bobbed harder up and down my hard member, making me have to bite my fingers to contain half of the moans welling up in my throat. His dark hair and sultry glance up made me gasp and, unable to control myself any longer, I began to fuck his mouth and throat, hands running though his hair and pulling. He didn't seem to mind, a slight choke sound coming up before he seemed to settle down and relax to take the whole thing in at my rigorous pace. I could feel my leaking tip hit the back of his throat, and I felt myself ready to go off.

" I'm s-sorry, I'm gonna..." I gasped out, unable to completely say what I wanted as the pleasure overwhelmed me.

I slammed into his face hard, almost forgetting that I couldn't use my super speed. I felt my body tighten and the familiar heat ignite as I exploded into his awaiting mouth. I clapped a hand over my mouth tightly as I shouted out " R-Rob!" into it, a secret only I knew. I rode his mouth as each pulse brought even greater ecstasy, five or six times. My back pressed against the wall hard as he completely swallowed everything that I had given him. I nearly collapsed as he licked along my shaft in circles to make sure I was clean before taking my thick member out of his mouth. He licked his lips and smiled coyly up at me, pulling my brief shorts back up and tucking me back in before doing the same with my jeans. I got the feeling that he'd done that quite a few times. My legs shook, despite the fact that I was used to running amazing lengths in hardly much time at all.

The pleasure had been perfect, not just because he looked like Rob. He releasing me, seeming to have enjoyed himself. I could see the erection in his leather shorts and felt a bit bad for being responsible, but he waved me off.

" I'm used to that. Don't worry about it. I'll get it later. I'll leave you to get straightened up, okay?" he said, smiling softly in understanding as he undid the lock and left me on my own.

I waited until he had gone to let myself slide down the wall onto the floor, still calming my breathing. I could hardly believe it. I had just let him suck me off, and per usual, I had choked out my best friend's name. I curled up my knees to my chest, wondering what the hell to do.


	2. Sunder

**Holy crap, guys! So this took long enough, I'm sure. I had a major case of writer's block this week and it was a rather rough patch. I had been writing dialogue randomly and mapping things out, but it wasn't really coming together. Voila! Today it finally sunk in, and I was able to write.**

**Thank you for the patience and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I felt so satisfied, yet so hungry.<p>

I felt lonely.

I wanted Robin here, with me. I wanted to tell him everything. I wanted him to smile at me like he used to before he became all broody like another Bat I knew. Despite the endorphins rushing through my system after what had just happened, I felt an unfamiliar feeling well up inside of me. The tears came on their own. I couldnt' do much to stop them. They were telling me they didn't care what I thought. I pressed my face into my knees and let the sobs out.

I felt so small there by myself, finally coming to terms with what I had done and what I really wanted. I wanted Robin. I wanted him so badly it ached in the deepest part of my gut.

What a joke I was.

What a coward.

I could see it then, his cold stare as I confessed everything I had felt these past years to him. I could see him push me away quietly and walk away. Then I saw myself not even have what it took to go after him. I saw us drift softly apart.

Rob was special.

Not just to me.

The girls that he seemed to pick were just as beautiful as he was. I never saw him settle for anything less. Perhaps that was what it was like to be confident. He just drew them to himself, knowing he was good enough. I could talk and flirt all I wanted, but it was always rather hollow. It was never real, was it, because it had always been him. I felt myself slip away into the darkest part of my thoughts, the muffled bass of the club's music slowly fading...

I was finally awoken by the vibration of my cell phone in my jeans pocket. I hadn't even known that I had gone under. I yawned and opened up a text from one of my buddies. I sighed in annoyance. They had apparently waited for a while, but then had left with some girls and didn't know where to find me. I chuckled to myself at how ironic it was, thinking this is why I could never depend on normal friends. Maybe I was really bad at picking them. I texted them back that I would take a taxi and let out my breath as I laid my head back against the wall.

The music was silent. There was still light, but a muted kind that meant the place had closed to customers. I groaned at how I probably was being trouble for them and hauled myself up, straightening out my pants and sweatshirt before poking my head out the door into the hall. I walked down the silent red, shiny hallway, hearing voices steadily come into focus. There was laughing and some footfalls as I blinked to get the blur out of my sleepy eyes.

I quietly peered into the main area of the club, seeing all the employees huddled around the bar. Some of them had taken make-up and wigs off, others were in street clothes. They sat on and around the tables, laughing at something the imitation Robin was saying. The girl who was dressed like Kid Flash hung off of the woman in the Black Canary outfit, who was sipping something out of a glass and smirking. I noticed with a chuckle that she had been wearing a wig over her purple pixie-cut hair. The girl caught my movement and her eyes lit up, whispering something to the talking man. He seemed to scold her for something and she laughed, pointing over at me.

I flushed a deep red. Now, I knew I was definitely intruding. They reminded me of how all of us in Young Justice would hang out on the couch after missions and watch movies, even if we weren't paying attention. They draped over each other and teased like friends that had known each other for many years. I smiled at that, a bittersweet smile. I missed when Rob was there, chatting away and standing up for me in the perfect ways when I was teased. Then he would smack me playfully if I got too high on my horse.

" Redhead," he said, gesturing over to me with a couple fingers, a calm smile on his face.

For some inane reason, I trembled a little bit at first but then grinned like there was no big deal and came over.

" I'm really sorry. I might have had too much to drink. I kinda passed out back there," I said, sheepishly, feeling more embarrassed than I had for a while.

His smile merely deepened and he waved me off.

" Don't worry about it. Really. There's no problem. I was going to come check on you, but we got a little busy in here," he replied confidently, eyes seeming to trace over me.

I opened my mouth and then closed it, realizing that I had said what I needed to. I found myself blushing even more at his kindness. He really didn't seem to mind at all. My stomach began to flip a little bit like it did when I got to see Rob, and I took a deep, discreet breath to try and calm it.

" I'll give you a tip for the trouble," I said, laughing with my toothy grin and winking at the girls.

I found myself relaxing as they almost seemed to let me join their atmosphere.

"Your friends left you here? What jerks, I would kick their ass if I were you," the purple-haired Kid Flash girl said, which got her a sidelong look from her companion.

" The last thing we need here is more people being beat up, Livvy. There's enough of that going around. I was nearly mugged again this week, luckily Richard scared them off," the blonde said, looking gratefully over to the brunette before downing the rest of the amber liquid in her glass.

" I know, I know. I'm just saying. I wish I could 'Batman it up', sometimes," Livvy remarked, getting rather starry-eyed.

" Like anyone, even the Bat, would try to clean up these streets," the blonde sighed.

" I would try. I swear I would mess those dudes up who hurt my girl," the girl said, cuddling up to her protectively, even as she was smaller.

" Livvy, you're much too light for that. You might have better chance flashing them and hoping to distract them with that," a tall, thin lady with a very red wig suited to Batwoman said.

" I was about to be angry about that, but it could work," the spunky girl said.

" Okay guys, I'm going to lock up. It's supposed to be a cold night and I don't want to discover any of your lovely bodies frostbitten when I come back," Richard said, smirking at the redhead.

I stuck my hands in my pockets and followed them outside, watching the brunette toss on a heavy coat before stepping out. He was right about the cold. I could see my breath so clearly that I thought I could catch it with my fingers. I shivered, noticing that I wouldn't be able to warm myself up properly until I was out of range. I nervously watched as the other dancers left in taxis and waved goodbye. I got a coy grin from the redhead as she left, gracefully entering the yellow car like she was dancing. I smiled back softly and nodded, wondering what she seemed so smug about.

I felt my heart pump faster, face getting hot despite the cold nipping at my skin. I looked around and noticed that we were alone. I swallowed hard, putting on my most cocky grin.

" So you get to work with them? Lucky bastard," I said.

" That, I am. They're good girls," he said, meeting my grin with one of his own.

My heart fluttered again. The damn thing was due for a checkup, I presume. I felt it throb in my fingers and my toes, despite the cold threatening to numb them.

" I..uh..thanks. Didn't really...get to..." I stammered out, feeling like a complete moron.

I swore that I felt like some sort of crushing schoolgirl.

Not cool.

" Don't mention it," he said, shooting me a much different kind of grin that seemed to go right to my crotch.  
>Those fucking blue eyes seemed to look right through me as I stood there, self conscious and steadily becoming freezing.<p>

" I don't know about you, but I could really go for some...coffee right now. My treat? Unless you have somewhere to be. I'm sure you're tired and all," I said, urging my stomach to not come up my throat as it wanted to.

He chuckled.

It was damn magical.

A mix of knowing and playfulness that was just fine-tuned to my ears to make them ring in pleasure.

" I am used to being up late. You seem like the type, yourself. Coffee would be nice, but.." he said, and for some reason I stared at those lovely lips as they stopped, hanging on his every word.

It seemed like hours before he finished his thought. I could hear my heart beat over and over and thought of about a billion different things I wanted to do to that mouth before he spoke again.

" I make it a habit to refuse to let anyone buy me dinner unless they make more money than I do. Especially on Friday nights."

" It's not that I don't have money! I get by," I said sheepishly, laughing and finding my feet very interesting at the moment.

He chuckled again, and I felt myself chuckling as well.

He brunette closed his eyes for a second, as if in deep thought, then looked up.

" It's going to snow, tonight. The wet kind. You're not really dressed for the weather, you know," he remarked, looking me up and down.

I scratched my head in embarrassment.

" We're the kind of guys that don't think before we leap, I guess. They just picked me up and told me I was coming with them. I didn't...think I would need a coat," I said, finding the sentence odd as I looked over my getup.

Usually my speed kept me warm. When I was masquerading as a normal human, I suppose you had to think about this stuff. I pressed a palm to my face and groaned.

" I'm such an idiot, sometimes."

" Most of us are. Here. There's a decent place a block down, if you don't mind walking," he said, turning toward a neon sign in the distant foggy cold.

I smiled and nodded, following him, careful to keep my distance, but not too much that he would think I was being aloof.

The coffee was good, but I hardly noticed the taste as I watched him. He asked me about myself and I felt things blur a bit. I gave my normal rehearsed reply of how I was attending college and working part time. He nodded and sipped at his own coffee, and I found myself staring at his lips again. They were so much easier to focus on than his eyes, for example. Those gazers made me literally freeze in place and forget my name and everything about myself.

Feeling a bit warm, we headed out of the small diner and down the street. I noticed the smile that he gave the waitress. Flirty but not pushy. He was very polite for someone who seemed to be close to my age. She seemed like she would throw her clothes off right there if he had so much as asked. I had to admit, she had been cute. Auburn ringlets and cherry red lips. But...for some reason she was pale in comparison. I frowned at the cold, watching him walk beside me.

There was some sort of silent agreement that we had.

One that needed no words or even a nod of the head.

I was following him home, and he didn't seem to mind in the least.

Just like he had predicted, a couple blocks down, the air began to thicken and the snow started to fall. It stung my face, which I'm sure was very pink, luckily I could blame that on the alcohol. Eventually I found my sweatshirt becoming more and more damp. Even my heated body that was on high alert and flushing from head to toe because of him was soon shivering.

I began to forget the passage of time as we continued to walk. His eyes seemed to calmly scan the area, which was understandable for Bludhaven. I'm sure you could turn the wrong corner and be knee-capped, which made me a bit weary, since I wasn't allowed to reveal my powers.

Finally, we arrived at the apartment building. It was decently large and there were locked steel doors behind the glass. I guess it made me feel a bit better, since I could assume it was decently safe in there. He punched in a long code and swiped a card before the door finally opened. It was sparse inside the lobby, nobody seeming to be around. We went up the elevator to the twelfth floor, the doors not opening until he swiped another card. If I wasn't so damn cold, I would have been very impressed by the large living room, tinted glass windows looking out over the chilled city. I think I noticed a piano and a large flat screen television, the couch looking very inviting.

I felt like my bones would never move again as my entire body was stiff. He noticed me shivering and got a slightly protective look on his face.

" Get out of those clothes. I'll put them in the dryer," he said, pulling at my soaking sweatshirt and jeans.

He walked down the hall a little bit and pushed a polished wooden door open.

" The bathroom is in there. Get in the shower and warm up, okay?" he ordered more than asked.

I nodded and looked around at the mess that I was leaving of sleet and mud on his perfectly clean floors and bit down on my lip. He followed my gaze and quickly sighed.

" Don't worry about that! It's not the time to be polite," he said, undressing me himself, fingers unzipping the sweatshirt.

I was about to protest, but he was intent on not letting me apologize, pulling my wet jeans down and my shirt over my head. It was all a bit of a freezing cold blur as my teeth chattered. I wanted to warm myself up so badly, but my brain was still being logical. I couldn't show him, no matter how freezing it was. He got me down to my briefs and I let out a small gasp as he pulled them off without much care. The brunette literally pushed me into the large bathroom, then lead me by the hand over to the shower. It was rather big and I could probably stretch out completely in the tub if I had wanted to. He pulled the curtains aside and turned the water on. In less than ten seconds, I could see the steam rising.

I suppose I gravitated towards the heat and stepped in myself. He let out a sigh of relief and closed the curtains. I heard his footsteps go out the door and heard the sound of the wet fabric leaving the floor. He disappeared down one of the hallways and I sighed and vibrated myself, warming much faster than I normally would if I had not. Eventually I could feel my toes and fingers, again.

Is this what normal people felt in the cold?

When Rob was not in uniform, did he have no way of warming himself up in this weather?

I found myself slump against the wall thinking of him, warm, wet hair plastered to my scalp and body warm in the clinging steam.

Where did he go on these freezing nights?

I chuckled. He was a smart guy. He wouldn't let himself freeze. I slapped myself for even doubting him. He would have smacked me for doubting him as well. As I got warmer, my body began to remind me what was really going on. As I thought about Rob, I felt myself instantly harden and soon I was trying to coax it down. It really seemed to have a mind of it's own, throbbing and refusing to budge, no matter how much I was ignoring it. I swallowed hard, wondering when Richard would be back. I would just have to chance it.

I let my hand curl around my erection, my lips uttering a soft cry. I bit down on my lip and clenched my teeth to make sure I didn't make too much noise, and proceeded to pump my hand up and down over my twitching length. I didn't have the energy to vibrate at a time like this, and even so, it would be bad if I drifted off. So, I did it the normal way, the slow way. For some odd reason, I hadn't heard Richard enter the bathroom. Before I knew it and before I could protest, he had slipped into the shower with me and pressed my back against the cool tile.

" S-sorry, I just..." I started, whimpering softly and looking away, embarrassed.  
>" Stop apologizing," he ordered, fingers slipping down my bare chest as his eyes ran up and down my naked body.<p>

I gasped at the contact and the intensity of the gaze that practically ravaged me right then and there. I could see the look in his eyes, his brain processing all the things he wanted to do to me. The hungry look in his eyes never waned as he pushed his own body against mine, our erections squeezing delightfully together. I gasped like the wind had been knocked out of my lungs as the hard skin touched hard skin. He smirked and ground his hips against mine, hissing in appreciation, himself.

Oh god, it felt good.

Too good than I really wanted it to.

It wasn't quite like the blow job from earlier, but his body was so desperate as it moved against mine, our cocks pressed together painfully and blissfully. One hand took hold of my hip, the other snaked down to grab both of our hard lengths together and began to move.

" F-fuck!" I heard myself moan out as I watched his fingers work us both expertly.

He grunted and panted as he looked intensely into my eyes, fingers stroking all the right places and hot skin squeezing me towards my release. Even in the shower, I could tell that the tip of my cock was leaking as I twitched in his hand. He was like a puppet-master as his strong hand took long, firm pumps up and down. I felt myself arch against him, watching how his hair clung to his flushing face. I groaned loudly, my heart beating a hundred times per minute as I watched the muscles on his arm tense.

Despite my earlier release, I could feel the unmistakable heat building, balls tightening and breath catching even more. My vision blurred as the pleasure started to well up perfectly, promising release. Without thinking much about it, I saw my hands reach up and grab the sides of his face, pulling him in hungrily to press my lips against his. I felt his tongue instantly fly into my mouth, hot and begging to taste me. I couldn't help but oblige as the feeling of his lips sent me over the edge. I desperately fought his tongue with mine as I let muffled cries of pleasure work their way out of my throat.

I came, cock twitching violently against his as it spurted load after load of cum up into the air between us. He shuddered and groaned loudly himself as he felt it, and I could literally feel his dick in sync with mine as he emptied himself, as well. As warm as the water was, our seed was even hotter as it splashed up both of our chests and dripped down with the shower. Finally, he pulled back enough from my lips so that he could catch his breath, panting loudly as his breath continued to tickle my lips. I found myself breathing like I had just ran across an entire continent as I slowly opened my eyes.

His were still closed, but eventually they opened, baby blues peering at me in satisfaction and possession. I shivered in delight as I saw the look on his face as he pressed his forehead to mine, breathing heavily as he let our softening cocks go. His sticky hand planted itself on my shoulder and his body pressed against mine. Neither of us said anything. We just stared, spent and relaxed, at one another.

" I never caught your name, little redhead," he said, cocking his head to the side in question and grinning.

" Wallace," I said, returning the smile and letting my arms curl around his waist.

" Cute," he said, leaning in for another kiss.


	3. Shatter

**So, I figured with how I didn't update for about a week, I would just throw this out there. It sort of wrote itself, but it goes along with what I had planned. My bf took me out to see Hunger Games, so that is pretty much why I could write.**

**Enjoy and don't be afraid to comment!**

**Music for this chapter: Shake it Out by Florence and the Machine **

* * *

><p>After we had finished making out in the shower, he had turned it off and stepped out. I remember being more than a bit tired as he threw a large, plush towel at me and we had dried off before crawling into his king-sized bed. The sheets were satin and a deep dark blue, feeling utterly amazing on my bare skin. I was too tired to think about the ramifications of falling asleep in another man's bed, naked. The only thing I could think of was sleep and how ridiculously soft and warm his body was against mine as I drifted off.<p>

I woke up to the buzzing of my phone on the wooden nightstand. I groggily reached over and grabbed it, pulling it up to my face and blinking at the blinding white of the screen.

" Usual spot, one hour?" it read.

Fuck.

I had forgotten that I supposed to meet Rob at the small cafe down in Metropolis that afternoon.

How on earth did I possibly...

Shit.

This was bad.

" I have a couple lovely ladies in need of saving, and I am completely distracted. I don't think I can make it today. Rain check?" I texted back, feeling guilt surging in my gut.

I sighed loudly as I hit the enter button, setting the thing down and flopping back onto the bed, face in my hands. I noticed that it was very quiet, and Richard was absent from the bed.

I had never missed a meeting with Rob.

It was an impossibility.

There was never anything, even life-threatening situations, that could distract me from seeing him.

But apparently, this had.

I had forgotten about him.

Oh god.

I looked over at the clock and groaned. It was two in the afternoon. The phone buzzed again in reply.

" Sure, no problem. I was going to cut it a little short today, anyway. We'll plan for tomorrow, perhaps," the text said.

I wrote back that it would be fine and slumped back into bed.

I had stayed over at women's houses like this before, but I had always zipped off in the morning, leaving a loving note thanking them for the evening. I had never wanted to just stay in bed until the day was halfway done.

This was so unlike me.

I couldn't wrap my head around the idea that I could be so attracted to this guy. I mean, they say that sometimes love blinds you, and you eventually begin to see the one you love in everyone. The resemblance was just enough, I think, that I could picture nothing but Rob when I saw Richard.

I was horrible.

I was totally using him.

I wanted Rob, and instead was settling for the second best.

I didn't have the guts to tell him.

Oh god.

After how kind Richard had already been, I was basically throwing it back in his face, right?

Or did he not care?

My face scrunched up in thought, debating whether or not I was the absolute worst human being imaginable. I grunted and hauled myself out of bed, finding my boxer briefs neatly folded on a chair beside the bed, along with my clean and dry clothes. I pulled the dark red fabric on and had to remind myself to walk down the hallway to the living room. I was pretty sure I could get easily lost in this place, despite it only being one story. There were marble floors, cream and dark brown. The paint on the walls matched it nicely and so did the sparse furniture. I saw Richard across the living room in the open kitchen, leaning on the counter with a mug of coffee in his hand. His body was turned and I finally got a good look at his backside in the light.

Despite the black briefs tight over his behind, I could see every perfect contour and muscle running down his shoulders to his ankles. There were signs of scars that had healed on the skin, probably due to acrobatic training. I'm sure you didn't learn to be that good without falling a couple times. I eyed the lovely curve of his firm ass and the strength of his hamstrings and calves. He was like some sort of greek god lounging in a modern kitchen, and apparently I had just slept naked in his bed last night.

I was pretty sure I had to stop myself from drooling by pushing my jaw back into place.

That was surprising for me. I had never really watched any other guys except for Rob, whom I usually saw in costume or street clothes that always seemed too baggy for me to fantasize.

What was I doing, gawking at another guy like this?

Hell if I knew.

It made me even more guilt-ridden as I realized the reason I thought so was because he reminded me of Rob.

He smiled in a quizzical way when he saw that I was awake and turned around to face me, pouring me a glass of coffee.

" You look confused. Is something wrong?" he asked, seeming rather concerned as he brought his own mug to his lips.

" No. T-thank you," I said, taking the hot liquid and letting myself gulp some down in earnest as he watched me with those knowing blue eyes.

" I just accidentally forgot I had to meet with my friend. It's alright, I'll deal with it later," I said, trying to push it out of my thoughts.

" A friend? You mean the one that looks like me?" he chuckled, draining his glass.

" Yeah. We always meet up on Saturdays and Wednesdays. I don't get to see him much otherwise. He's been a bit distant, lately," I said, smiling softly at him.

I watched in confusion as he dropped the glass he was holding, his fingers shaking and his eyes a little blank. I saw it shatter on the floor in slow motion, wishing I could just grab it easily with my super speed. The urge was huge, but I resisted, thankfully. The pieces scattered across the floor and the small remains of the coffee pooled on the shining floor.

" Shit! My carpal tunnel is acting up again. Sometimes my fingers cramp up after working the pole too much," he exclaimed, which brought a flush to my cheeks, thinking of two poles he had worked the night before.

" Crap, lemme help," I offered looking around for some sort of towel.

" I got it, it's fine," he said, grabbing a dustbin and carefully putting the pieces in.

I gulped as I watched him bend over, mentally scolding myself as I appreciated the way his muscles were moving in his back. I drank the rest of my coffee and washed it out in the sink, a bit grateful for something to distract me.

Finally he threw the coffee filled towel into the sink and dried his hands. I found him flipping me around and pressing his body against mine, my back flush against the counter as I blinked in surprise. He had been lounging casually before, but his demeanor had completely changed.

" So...since you aren't meeting your friend, does that mean I could have you to myself for a little while?" he asked, eyes looking over me like a hungry animal.

I shivered at the gaze. It was different than the way he looked at me last night. There was certainly lust, but there had been a kindness and even some pity. Now, there was nothing but raw need practically radiating from his entire body. I could feel his erection hard against my hips, our bare bodies only separated by strips of thin cloth. He was warm and inviting, the way the sun shone on his skin rather...magical.

" I suppose I could manage that," I chuckled, trying not to stammer as my heart skipped, watching him lick his lips slowly at my response.

My eyes got a little wide as he smirked rather maniacally at me, one hand running up to grab at my hair roughly and the other crawling behind me to cup my ass and squeeze tightly. I gave out a small gasp and he practically crushed his lips against mine. While he had been a bit more silent the night before, he instantly started to groan lustily into my mouth.

Fuck, he sounded amazing.

A shudder ran from my ears to my ankles as the vibration of his sounds worked into me. Teeth bit into sensitive flesh and his tongue took me captive as he aggressively ravaged my mouth with his. It was almost like kissing a completely different person, with the way he was acting. His fingers slipped under my waistband and massaged my buttocks almost hard enough to leave bruises.

" Mmmf!" I cried into his mouth as the hand gripping my hair instead found a pink nipple and pinched rather hard.

I won't say that it hurt, because it was a bizarre mix of pain and pleasure that seemed to just blow my mind. The skin protested, but the sensitive nub instantly hardened under his fingers and I pulled my face away from his and threw my head back, moaning.

" Oh...god," I barely managed as he twisted and abused the flesh, waking my cock up completely.

I was pressed solidly against his hips, aching and throbbing. I felt his own dick twitch in response, a small bit of wetness forming behind the fabric.

" You keep that up and I'm gonna just come in my underwear," I gasped out, biting down on my lip and gazing at him.

He smirked at me like he would eat me up in one bite and pulled me by the hand towards the bedroom. I followed willingly, like a dog on the leash of his master. I almost expected him not to make it to the bed with the way he was eyeing me. He pushed me roughly down onto the bed and crawled on top of me, fingers slipping under the cloth of my briefs and pulling them down. I gasped as my cock sprang out, the air around us cold compared to the burning hot pink skin. It throbbed as I watched him eagerly pull his own down and off in a swift motion, instantly back on top of me and his teeth biting down on my lower lip.

I whimpered loudly as the feeling shot down to my groin, my dick twitching in appreciation. He chuckled deeply and pulled back, throwing himself around and moving to crouch near my head.

" Hey..what are you..." I gasped out, and then he crawled completely over me, eventually his smoothly shaven balls sliding over my nose.

" Oh," I said in realization that soon became a moan as he instantly took my erection in hand and slid it down into his mouth.

My hips bucked upward in surprise, and I blushed madly as I watched his thick cock bobbing over my face.

I had never done this before.

Oh god, if this didn't make me gay, then I didn't know what would.

I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and took hold of his dick, realizing how big it was as I held it in my digits. I could feel each individual vein as he throbbed under the pads of my fingers, hot and stiff. I was frankly worried about being able to fit the whole thing into my mouth, but I suppose I owed it to him to give my best try. I wrapped my hand around it, earning me an appreciative grunt into my own cock as he sucked mercilessly. It was pretty much impossible to focus as my hips shuddered and twitched up into his awaiting mouth.

I swallowed hard and experimentally slid my tongue along the tip, getting the salty bitter taste of his precum. I groaned loudly, pressing the tip between my lips and suckling softly on it, his hips quivering above me. He whimpered into my hot skin and I found myself craving to hear those sounds even more.

What noises would he make as I sucked him off?

I closed my eyes tight and slid down his length, the head hitting the back of my throat. I instantly bobbed back, not even getting the entire thing in. It simply wouldn't fit into my mouth. I groaned and slid it back in, relaxing my throat better this time and started to find a steady rhythm.

Muffled grunts of pleasure came from his lips, vibrating against me as he mercilessly slipped up and down over my cock. He was taking the entire thing in, his nose tickling the fuzz of my ginger pubic hair as he slid me in and out. I arched and clenched the muscles in my thighs, my toes curling as the warm, amazing heat moved faster and faster. I tried to mimic it, finally reaching the same speed, to which his hips wriggled a bit. I gently ran my teeth along his shaft every once in a while, trying to keep my tongue occupied while my lips worked.

It was really more difficult than it looked, and I smiled at the thought. The lovely noises he was making were worth it, his legs starting to work up and down. What he did next, I was not completely ready for. His hips thrust into my mouth in earnest and he moaned loudly, pulling back from my cock for a second to let it out.

God. A man was literally fucking my mouth, and I was okay with it.

The sounds he was making spurred me on, his lips going back to working my erection. I resisted the urge to cough as he hit the back of my throat roughly. I supposed that it was an invitation to begin to thrust into his mouth, myself. As soon as I did, he moaned loudly and took it like it was nothing, no gagging or whimpers of complaint. I shut my eyes tight as the wet heat and friction became too much to bear and I cried out loudly against his skin. He let me keep thrusting as I came, dick twitching over and over as he swallowed me up. His own dick jumped and I freaked out, not thinking I could manage to gulp the cum down. So instead I found myself shouting out his name.

" R-Richard! Fucking god!" I hollered and I wrapped my fingers around his cock tightly as he started to come.

I had not completely thought it through as the hot liquid shot onto my face. I shut my eyes tight and moaned loudly in surprise while I still came, myself. I could hear him crying my name, muffled into my flesh as he completely swallowed all of my cum. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, his erection stopped twitching and he stopped screaming. He pulled his mouth off of me and I could feel his breath tickle my skin. We stayed there, panting for a bit before he jumped off the bed and went into the bathroom. He came back a couple seconds later. I heard and felt him lean over and the feeling of a warm, wet washcloth brushed over my face.

I laughed, still out of breath.

" I kind of panicked...I'm sorry," I said, opening my eyes as he swept the seed off of my skin.

" It's fine. I wouldn't expect you to swallow on your first try," he replied coyly.

Despite how hot my body was already, I felt myself blush at the comment.

First try.

I suppose that meant that he wanted me to try again.

I found myself flustered, but I didn't find myself uncomfortable with the idea.

Imagine that.

I laughed even harder as he got the last of the white off of my face.

" Apparently, it was very funny to you," he said, eyebrow raised.

" I just never imagined I would do that in a million years. It's odd, but I don't think I minded it. I mean, you're super big and it was hard to fit in, even though I've been told I have a huge mouth," I said, smiling widely at him.

" I see," he said, grinning back mischievously.

" Really not bad at all for your first blow job," he said, smirking with the smugness of a cat that had just spilled the jar of milk onto the floor.

I almost gasped at the sight, his lips curling perfectly, those eyes once again seeing right through me.

" S-shut up," I said, looking away bashfully.

" Wanna know how you taste?" he ordered more than asked, pressing his lips against mine and his tongue snaking into my mouth.

I whimpered loudly as I could clearly tell his tongue was slicked with my cum. For some reason, him forcing me to kiss him after he had just sucked me off seemed sexy as hell. I let my tongue push back forcefully, my fingers dancing in his hair and on the back of his neck. He pulled back to look at me with the blue eyes again, then fell down next to me, his head on my shoulder. It wasn't like I didn't cuddle, but sometimes the mood wasn't right. The mood right now was perfect. I let myself enjoy the softness of his hair brushing against my skin and the smell of him, musky and a bit sweet.

I let my fingers continue to play with his hair as I pulled him close to me, dozing off in the warm, sunlit room.

This was heaven.


	4. Split

**So, I had just finished this and was thinking of running to bed when I got a very amazing review that just kind of blew my mind. These type of things inspire me and so I decided to just ride this thing out. This next chapter is filler, fluff and fighting. Also, things will hopefully finally make sense! I actually wrote this while I was half asleep this morning after not sleeping last night. Chapter 5 will be the final for this one-shot. The music that really made me able to write this was more _Florence and the Machine_. "_No Light, No Light_" and " _Seven Devils_" are the soundtrack to this chapter. Seriously, I have a damn playlist for writing fanfiction that I need to post sometime. Enough rambles. Please enjoy and tell me your thoughts! :)**

* * *

><p>I woke up to Richard talking in Japanese.<p>

No, really.

He threw the string of words together like a native of the language. I grinned, finding myself even more intrigued as I stretched myself out on the bed and watched him pace around in his underwear.

I was impressed.

I didn't know too many people who could imitate an accent so well. It was interesting to hear. Not to be out-done, he suddenly sighed, frustrated, and started spouting out French. If my hand had not been on my jaw, it would have fallen open in amazement.

He was...

That accent was...

Wow.

Hot.

I found my brain settling on one-syllable words as my eyes followed his ass. I didn't care if he caught me watching. I'm pretty sure my head started leaning to the side as I stared intently at it. He scratched his head and looked over at me, smiling and making an apologetic face. I merely smirked back, enjoying listening to him. He seemed to relax a tiny bit after seeing me watching. The language was rather musical with the way his voice rose and fell, finding his words. He switched back to English after a little while, which was much more boring, but at least I could understand what he was saying.

" Alright, alright. Yes, I'll tell him. No, that will be fine. By Monday, yes. Thank you," he said, the voice in the other end not even audible to me.

He turned his phone off and sighed, running his fingers through his hair and smiling over at me. He looked a bit tired as he placed the phone on the side table and sat down on the bed with me.

" Company issues in Tokyo and Luxembourg that apparently couldn't wait," he said, rolling his eyes.

I cocked my head.

" Strippers in Tokyo and Luxembourg?" I asked, really not knowing what he was talking about.

" Oh, sorry," he stated, clearing his throat.

" Richard Grayson. Adoptive son of Bruce Wayne, head of Wayne Enterprises. It's nice to meet you," he said, holding out his hand to mock me.

" Wallace West. Pizza delivery boy and starving student. Nice to make your acquaintance, Mr. Wayne. Wait, Bruce Wayne? Fuck," my eyes got big, finally processing what he was saying.

" You're joking," I laughed, then watched as his face didn't change.

" Nope."

I opened my mouth and closed it, pointing to him then blinking rapidly.

" Not to be rude, but wouldn't that mean you could afford something much bigger than this? Wouldn't you be in Gotham?"

" It's lonely enough in here as it is. Sometimes there are guests over. Sometimes I hold small parties, but it is usually quiet and empty to me. Something larger would be even worse, really. Gotham is too close to Dad. I work with him, but I hate the spotlight."

" So...how did you...get into the club business, exactly?"

" I was a performer, myself. I didn't want to travel quite so much anymore. I traveled all over the continents as a kid."

I nodded, wondering what crazy lifestyle this guy must have had growing up. I was trying to recall if I had heard about Bruce Wayne adopting, but I honestly never paid enough attention. He seemed like a boring dude who had a large amount of money. Apparently, his son was much more interesting. I felt a little underdressed all of a sudden.

" Mostly, I do it for them, my partners, my family. Random acts of kindness are rare from most people, but they do happen," he looked a bit distant at saying that, smiling sadly to himself.

"Years ago, when I was a kid, I traveled the world with my parents in the circus. We were known as the 'Flying Graysons'. One night, during a show, I watched a mobster kill my parents during their act. Bruce Wayne happened to be at the performance that night. He came up to me and kneeled down, comforting me and promising he would make the police catch the man. After debate and funeral arrangements, he decided to adopt me and try to give me a better life. I left the circus and got the best education possible. I have a degree in business, so I started to help him with Wayne Enterprises. I suppose his small act inspired me. I know the business is a bit distasteful to some, but they have an easier time this way. At my club, they are protected and paid well. It is like family, such as the circus. A safe haven in this forsaken city," he said, shrugging like it was no big deal to him.

" Oh god. I'm so sorry. I had no idea-I mean I couldn't have. That's a wild ride. Um. So, you own the place. You don't need to dance for money..." I started, trying to lead into something less morbid, but Richard interrupted my thought with a firm raise of his hand.

" Do you think I dance for the money? I have all the money I need. What I really like is the thrill of the crowd watching my body's every move. I love the look on their faces, the lust and enjoyment. I can't help it. It's rather addicting, really. Sort of like you, I guess," he chuckled, correcting me.

" Private dancing?" I asked, trying not to wince at the embarrassment of the question.

" I choose the clients that I want. I must admit, though, services aside from dancing are not something I do often."

" So, I was a special case, then?"

" A bit spontaneous, yes. I could tell you needed it, because it was in your eyes. I hope that I wasn't too forward. It's not a normal scenario."

" N-no-I mean-it did help. But in some ways, I feel like it might have made it a little worse. Now, I'm really intrigued by you, not just because you remind me of him. I didn't know that I could feel this confused," I said, slapping my head like I had seen Megan do when she forgot something important.

I suddenly felt horribly embarrassed and the guilt welled up inside. My hands came up on either side of my face to press down in a small show of fear.

Richard watched me closely as I practically crawled into a ball while still upright. His hand reached out to me and slid through my hair. The act was intimate and comforting.

" I don't want you to feel bad for me, and I am not bothered by you loving him," he said, fingers slowly working around the nape of my neck and steadily, my shoulders.

" I know. I can't help but feel like I'm just trouble to you. I mean, I show up and you blow me and I follow you home and-" he cut my rambling off with a fierce kiss, hands prying my own from my face.

I whimpered, my eyes closing and giving into his lips. The kiss was reassuring, but firm, telling me not to worry. He pulled back and I just stared into his eyes, watching them decipher my every thought, it seemed. Despite how chilling they could be, they were calm and collected, deeply peering back. His hand idly drifted through my hair. I felt my body relax, leaning into his touch.

At that moment, I was pretty damn sure I was falling for him.

It's not something you plan.

It just...happens.

Just like that.

" You really talk too much. Besides, who says that I'm not using you. You are like a virgin, and I get to slowly corrupt you," he said, smirking evilly.

I felt the heat build in my face quickly.

" Oh, come on, it's not like that! I mean-well-okay, maybe a little. Shut up," I pouted as he laughed at me.

I sighed and we just gazed at each other again for what seemed like hours. In the silence, I heard my stomach protest. I had not eaten anything that day, and my body wasn't used to it. He smirked like he had known me forever, kissing my cheek and getting up.

" We'll get some food. Come on, before it gets too late," he said, pulling a dresser open and collecting a pair of jeans.

I groaned and nodded, getting up to throw my own clothes on. I was a bit grateful for the hunger pains, since I could feel myself getting turned on again as I watched him move while he dressed. I sighed and tried to will the lust away as he got a lighter coat and pulled it on. Personally, I didn't know what stylish really was, but I was pretty sure that he was stylish. I wondered in the back of my mind if his jacket could be worth the down payment on my apartment.

" It shouldn't be too cold outside. I think you'll be fine, tonight," he chuckled, eyeing me as he went out the door. I pulled on my sneakers and followed him out into the hall and then finally out the elevator door.

The air was a bit cool in the evening darkness, but nothing compared to the frozen hell the night before. We walked a bit, and I watched how confidently he navigated the streets, despite how bad the city was known to get. He was treating it like an old friend that occasionally gave him trouble.

The dinner was good, conversation was casual, mostly talking about friends. He told me stories of some of his employees and some of the strange things that Bruce did. The guy had really done a lot for someone his age.

What was his age, anyway?

I decided to ask him, and was surprised to find that he was three years younger than me.

" I feel so unaccomplished. You've done all this cool stuff and your dad is rich. You're on your own with your own business, and it seems like the world is in the palm of your hand," I said, smiling.

" I know other things that are in the palm of my hand as well," he remarked coyly, making me almost squeal in embarrassment.

" Don't look at me like that in public. It's very distracting."

" Sorry, you're just so cute, especially when you're flustered like that."

I pouted, annoyed by the fact that he was figuring me out even quicker than I could figure myself out. Then again, he didn't know the real me. He didn't know that I could go the speed of sound and vibrate my body to scorching levels of heat.

He didn't know that.

It made me rather sad. Now, I could understand a little bit what Rob had explained before. He mentioned that it was dangerous to have people too close. It was dangerous to let a normal person into your life. I stared over at Richard, and could finally understand. I could feel myself slipping head over heels for him.

What if one of the Rogues showed up to kill me?

What if someone had been tailing me?

He would get hurt. Even as he was capable acrobat, it didn't mean he was a fighter. I could tell he was smart, but smarts didn't always help when there was a knife at your throat.

I bit my lip thinking about it, cursing my fickle heart and raging hormones for getting me into this mess. Richard peered over at me, seeming thoughtful but slightly worried. I hoped that he wasn't worried about me.

" So, I've been thinking about what to call this thing we have between us," he whispered, slightly out of the blue.

I raised my eyebrows and flushed a little pink, legs tensing up as I looked back at him.

" Yeah," I answered, not quite sure what to say about it.

" Is this a date?" he asked, smirking over at me.

I blushed a bit more and sighed, nodding but not even able to look him in the eyes or say it. He giggled, seeming to love watching me battle with myself.

" Good. I like you," he said, sipping at the red wine that he ordered with the meal.

I smiled softly, able to look up as I chuckled.

" Yeah, I like you a lot myself, more than I should or is necessary for my own good," I chuckled, poking at the food on my plate, feeling my body warming.

I suppose I was pretty content right then.

Even as I couldn't show him who I really was, the rest of me was laid very bare. I could feel myself slip into his gaze and forget that there were any troubles out there. I couldn't quite tell what he was thinking, though. Even as he smiled, there was a small bit of secrecy and mystery to him that I couldn't place.

He was something else, I suppose.

We finished up the food and he paid. I tried not to watch how much he tipped, but couldn't help but peer over. He was very generous. Perhaps because he lived in the neighborhood and wanted to help keep the place going. The point aside, we were warmly nodded to as we left into the night air. It had gotten a little more chilly while we had eaten. I zipped up my sweatshirt and he looked guiltily over at me as we walked.

" Maybe I should have let you borrow a coat," he said.

" Naw. I'm fine. It's not a long walk," I smiled, carefree and rather happy.

He chuckled.

" What? What's funny?" I asked.

He shook his head.

" Nothing, just the way you smile. Like I said, it's cute."

My face heated up even further and I playfully bumped into him with my hip.

" Stop saying stuff like that, it's...embarrassing," I whined, then looked up as his body posture changed.

My eyes narrowed as I watched him. He sighed deeply and brought his hands out of his pockets. I looked around me. Sure enough, a couple of guys were taking point, a good six of them pushing forward to us. My jaw went stiff. I couldn't use my powers. I couldn't just disappear, either. I didn't have my costume, and as I looked around at the thugs, I realized just how scary it was to be human. They were slimy and tall. They wore the look of predators that had fed on the weak for ages. Studded earrings and brass knuckles. Ripped cloth and leather. The smell of tobacco filled my nose.

I felt the cold metal against my head, but for some reason, Richard had seen it already and was shooting a glare to the man holding the gun behind me.

" Kid, that's a nice coat you have there. Why don't you hand it to me? Wallet, too, and I don't have to shoot a bullet through your little boyfriend's head," he chuckled, and I frowned in anger.

I wasn't little at all.

Damn it.

Damn this to hell.

Richard's eyes were like ice as he stared the man down, looking a foot taller than he actually was. He pulled his wallet out from his coat and took it off, holding them out to another man who had closed in on us.

" Let's see if it's worth the trouble," he said, thumbing through the wallet.

The man grinned and cackled.

" Rich parents or something. He's loaded," he said, waving the wallet around.

I could hear the grin in the man's voice behind me.

" Good. But what to do about the redhead. He seems like he wants to run for it. You scared, little rabbit?" he said, thrusting the gun a bit roughly against my scalp.

I breathed quietly and deeply, making sure not to move.

" Put the gun down," Richard uttered, and I felt a chill go down my spine as he said it.

" I don't need to hurt you if you put it away," he said, almost hissing through clenched teeth.

My heart felt like it would explode out of my chest. I felt so conflicted, wanting so badly just to use my speed to take care of the gun and whisk him away from here. I had dealt with messes like this a million times, before. I couldn't risk that in front of seven people. I watched as Richard balled his fists, muscles tensing and eyes shooting daggers towards the man behind me.

" Like a little punk like you could scratch me. I'd like to see you try," he said, laughing.

There was an exchange of smirks around the men in agreement.

" You asked," he said, fist sailing up towards the nearest member of the gang and the sound of crushing bones was heard.

There was a wail of pain and a look of panic and shock on the men's faces as they watched their comrade collapse into a bawling heap on the cold pavement, incoherent babbling about his nose flying from his throat. I saw the blood gushing down his face, a small bit on Richard's knuckles as he threw his leg up into the next man's rib-cage. My eyes went wide and the man behind me hesitated. As they were distracted by his strange show, I shot my hand up to push the gun out of the way, maybe using a little speed to help. The surprise blow caused the gun to go off into the sky, and I slammed my elbow back into him before moving out of the way.

Richard jumped a good couple feet and slammed his foot into the armed man, his body hitting the ground with a loud noise. He wasn't light, but he had gone down like a man half his size. More kicks and punches landed on another man near me, and I decided that I could help by snatching up the gun and unloading it, rendering it useless unless he found enough time to load it again before Richard got to him. I watched in utter horror and amazement as he dodged the various attackers, three of them ganging up on him. He kept his arms close to his chest for protection and I watched as he threw down one of the men with his leg, using him as a stepping stool as he brought a knee into another's face. The third tried to grab him, to which he only grabbed back and twisted, more sounds of shattered bones filling the air.

He skulked over to the man who had been aiming at my head and brought his foot down hard on his kneecap. Even I had to cringe at the snapping and bending of the bone as it was rendered useless. The last man went out cold with a solid blow to the head. I stared at the unconscious bodies and screaming faces covered in agony and blood, looking at Richard. My eyes opened wide and everything came flooding in.

I was possibly the most moronic person in the world right now.

The fighting style.

The icy glare.

The street smarts.

I almost forgot to breathe for a second as I watched him grab his jacket and wallet, kicking the man again for good measure and stalking off.

I almost didn't want to follow him.

But I did.

We walked in silence to his apartment and we went up. Even in his living room, I couldn't even find words for a while, just standing there, rather dumbfounded.

" How long did you know?" I asked him coldly, crossing my arms and flushing madly in anger and embarrassment.

" Only since this afternoon. I thought you would figure it out, sooner, really. I feel stupid for not seeing it earlier, myself," he said, pressing a hand to his face in frustration.

" Why didn't you just -" I asked, but couldn't finish, because even I didn't know what he could have done.

"What? Just laugh it off and tell you right then? Scare you off? I needed to let you see it on your own," he said, running his hands through his hair.

" Seriously, Rob. You're the son of the world's greatest detective and you didn't fucking know my real name? You left to come to Bludhaven and became a stripper? I mean, all things aside, isn't that just a tad bit insane? Oh, and it didn't occur to you that I was slightly worried? That everyone was worried? No, I suppose not. Boy Wonder is perfect, after all," I scoffed, glaring over at him.

He remained silent, letting out a long breath as he leaned against the wall. I clenched my teeth and paced around a bit, finding it hard to believe that it had taken me this long.

" Were you going to play me until I figured it out?" I asked.

He was quiet for a bit before answering.

" I thought it would be best for our friendship if I didn't know your real name. It was tempting, but I figured that it would only worsen the problem I already had with you. I thought about playing you. Things were going reasonably well, and I figured that I might as well enjoy it," he said, the look in his eyes and the tone of his voice sending shivers down my spine.

" Stop that. Cut the bullshit. You sound like the Bat. Don't try to intimidate me into forgiving you," I said, pointing my finger hard at him.

He almost rolled his eyes, but seemed to catch it before the rude gesture took over.

" Things here are a bit different," he stated, voice sounding more tired than angry.

" No shit! It's fucking Bludhaven!" I shouted, wanting to pull my hair out.

I had let him live this long in such a dangerous city without knowing.

No wonder he came back with those bruises and cuts.

The black eyes.

He was getting beat up weekly, probably. He was protecting his employees. I choked back a small sob, feeling it welling up without much control. I turned from him, not able to look him in the eye as I tried to wipe the tears off.

" All this lying. I'm so sick of it! What's the point of being best friends if we can't even tell each other who we are? It's like we're not friends at all!"

" I know, KF," he said a bit more calmly from behind me.

I was a bit too upset to see reason, still, and I slapped his hand away as he tried to take mine.

" Damn it, Rob, don't touch me!" I spat, part of me really not meaning it.

It wasn't a hand this time as he used his strength to pull me close to him. I struggled, smacking him away until finally he used sheer force to drive me roughly against the wall and pin me there. His strong fingers grabbed my wrists and held them fast as he pressed himself against me. Just as I was getting my balance back to writhe under him, warm lips found mine. I thrashed around to no avail as he refused to budge. Tears of frustration ran down my face as I sobbed and groaned into his mouth all at once.

The kiss was rather chaste, no tongue pushing to explore my mouth, and he pulled back quite quickly. I opened my soggy eyes to see him looking sadly at me, lips just an inch or so back.

" I'm sorry. God. I love you, KF. I loved you before this. This whole thing just...just sent it home, you know?" he whispered, forehead pressing against mine.

" You jerk. You fucking arrogant, self righteous, egotistical jerk," I whispered back, leaning forward to catch his lips in mine, tears smearing against his face.

* * *

><p><strong>*I don't want to brag, but I actually went to see what places could be the main international partners for Wayne Enterprises. Wayne Electronics would most likely have a strong connection to Tokyo, since it has the largest metropolitan economy in the world, and Wayne Steel to Luxembourg, which houses the largest production company of steel in the world, ArcelorMittal . It is actually the second richest country in the world, as well. That is why Dick is speaking French and Japanese. I didn't just put it there to make him look awesome.*<strong>


	5. Shine

**Hey guys! Yes, I know. It took forever! I feel the same way! I sat down last week to try and write it, and things got a little wonky this week. I literally could not write, at all. It drove me nuts. Then, finally I sat down today, and with the help of Florence and the Machine, finally got this chapter done. Soundtrack includes: 'Spectrum' and 'Heartlines', go look them up. It's uncanny the way these songs correspond with what I write. I didn't plan it, at all!**

**I really wanted it to live up to the other chapters. I was getting a bit stressed about it, but after writing today, I finally can say I am proud of this.**

**More ranting at the end of the chapter, but for now, much-needed smut! Enjoy !**

* * *

><p>Slipping, sliding, searching.<p>

Pure, utter bliss.

Labored breathing, heart fluttering and floating.

Fingers tapping and pulling and pushing.

Body jerking and trembling in an anxious haze.

Salty tears blotted away with warm kisses and words.  
>Flooding in all at once.<p>

Time stops and blurs together into motion.

He is carrying me to bed, fingers tight and strong. He is whimpering into my swallowing throat. Light and dark are dancing in my eyes. Shots of blue, round eyes sober me. Palms glide over the fabric of my sweatshirt and catch the zipper, pulling urgently. I find myself shrugging out of the thing and tossing my shirt over my head, my own hands desperate to find his skin as the cumbersome coat is thrown onto the carpet. He lays himself on top of me, my flesh finally making contact with his as he tosses his shirt away. Shoes were lost easily in the trek to the bedroom, so he pulls at my pants from the ankle and glides them down after unbuttoning them. The fabric slides against my erection as it moves away and I shudder wildly under him.

I wait for him to come back up and my fingers dart with super speed to leave his lower half bare as he trips during the struggle. He laughs and I feel his cock slap against the skin of my hip. I grin back, unable to find words, much less air as I watch his body move.

Beautiful.

He was just that.

Impossible to say otherwise.

Muscles tensed as he got my briefs out of the way, somehow looking at me like for the first time. Even though we had seen each other like this in the shower and earlier on in his bed, I got the feeling that he had not been paying too much attention.

" I can't believe I rushed so much. Now, I'm gonna savor this to see and run my fingers and tongue over every single inch of you, KF. It would be unfair of me to waste something so amazing," he confirmed, staring over my entire body before kneeling near my feet on his elbows.

He breathed in a sigh of what seemed like pleasure and contentment, his fingers brushing against the bottom of my foot. I squirmed a little bit at the contact as it tickled and ran up my spine. He smirked and his tongue snaked out to brush the same part of skin that his finger had. My eyes went rather wide as I realized that the tickle had turned into something much more sinister. The sensation of his tongue instantly shot to my crotch and I watched my cock jolt desperately.

" Holy shit. I didn't even think..." I gasped out, toes curling as I bit down hard on my lip while I watched him.

Small whimpers escaped my throat as he took each toe into his mouth and suckled on them like he would the head of my cock. My entire body shuddered and my muscles squeezed like I was pushing a bus. It was almost better than being sucked off, with how many nerves he was hitting. The warm wetness traveled around my foot and up my heel and ankle. I found myself clutching the satin sheets below me in earnest as I felt his black strands of hair brush against my skin. He could merely breathe on me and it set the shivers off like a loose cannon.

" R-rob," I groaned, my hands finding my cock and squeezing it heartily. He reached up with a stern look on his face and pushed the hand away.

" No. We're not gonna rush this like usual."

" But...oh god," I whined to him, obeying reluctantly like he was asking me to take my own life.

I could practically feel tears welling up in frustration at how slow he was going. I needed it now, but he wouldn't have it.

" Shut up and enjoy it or I'll stop completely. You wouldn't want that," he smirked as his hot breath tickled my lower-calf area.

" I'll just jerk it while you watch then," I said, out of ideas, really finding it hard to listen to his ridiculous talk about savoring everything.

" I know you get nosebleeds when you try to get out of solid objects. I have no problem tying you up with my strongest handcuffs and watching you die of blood loss if you don't behave, KF," he said, the icy tone coming back.

The look in his eyes made me believe him.

It also made my erection jump like something had hit it.

His glance was antarctic and scorching at the same time. Cool and collected but hungry and heated like he could just bend me over and fuck me right then, without any warning. I couldn't help but moan at the sight. It made my stomach flip and my cock twitch all at once. I'm sure most villains couldn't even manage such an expression. He smirked, satisfied, and got back to licking his way up my body.

" Damn you, Rob. You know this is torturing me and you just love it," I gasped out, watching him ponder the statement for a second or two.

" It's a different kind of torture that I am offering. One that will make you explode three times bigger than if you rushed it. It will be so very worth it, believe me," he said, growling against my skin as he flicked his tongue behind my knee and I nearly kicked him in the face.

" S-shit!" I cursed loudly as my body was completely out of my own control.

I looked down and he paused for a second, seeming like he was keeping a laugh to himself, face contorting and then calming down. I groaned in frustration as his fingers traced around my thighs, finding the inside. I practically jumped into the air when his tongue slid onto the sensitive flesh there, picturing myself just wrapping my legs around him and shoving my cock deep into those teasing lips. He licked the inside of one hip and watched me in amusement as I held my breath. He traced the area just around my dick and suddenly stopped, just breathing, inches away from the source of my desperation.

" Are we feeling a little jumpy? Do I need to stop to remind you who's in charge?" he asked, evil grin coming back as he watched me squirm.

I refused to answer, stubborn and somehow finding it so much harder to beg now that he was my best friend. Without any warning at all, he popped my throbbing member into his mouth, fingers pressing hard into my hips as he took me in all the way. I felt my body lurch in surprise as I desperately arched into his mouth.

I felt the pleasure flood over me like a tidal wave, fingers tangling into his raven hair and pulling. Then it was gone.

That fucking little tease.

This is the normal Rob I knew.

Playful and always seeming to lead you on right before snatching it right out of the front of your face.

I couldn't figure out if I wanted to fly into complete rage, cry, or if I wanted to laugh hysterically.

I looked down in horror, anger and confusion as he pulled back, again, just to start licking up my abdomen. His tongue was growing ever-hotter on my skin. I wanted to throw him down to have my way with him, every little millisecond that he grinned in amusement at my frustration. Lips closed over my nipples and I forgot for a second what my name was. I think it might have been something starting with a 'V' or 'W' but I really wasn't sure.

My mind had completely shut out any sort of logical thinking whatsoever as my nerves went into full gear and I exploded onto myself.

I didn't remember how to count, but it seemed like it lasted forever, hot silky cum drenching my stomach while Rob bit on the sensitive nub and pinched the other in his fingers. I could tell he was laughing sexily only because of the vibrations that seeped into my stomach. The entire airspace was much too loud with my screams of pleasure to have any room for his faint chuckles. My chest heaved and I whimpered loudly as I felt myself come down, member twitching slightly before it started to go soft.

" See? I didn't even touch your cock, and yet you came for me, KF," his voice huskily uttered, dripping with satisfaction and dominance.

I just remembered to breathe, ignoring him for the second. The guy was ridiculously hot and he knew it. He was rubbing all of this tantalizing and desperation in my face, his own member pulsing all the while.

Sadistic bastard.

I found some air and gulped it down, trying to figure out if I wanted to hit him in the face for what he had just done. I quickly forgot as his teeth sunk into my neck and I groaned, bending my neck away to give him all the access he needed. His fingers slid down my stomach, gathering the wetness on his palms and tips of his digits. After the orgasm that I had just had, I could only shiver and enjoy myself as he slicked my seed onto his throbbing erection and began to pump himself. He licked the outer rim of my ear and I let out a squeaking noise that made me shoot my hand up to my mouth in bashfulness.

I could still feel the stirring of arousal in my loins as he finally came up to clash teeth and lips with mine. I couldn't help but let my tongue push in, vigorously, to explore every single nerve ending and bit of his mouth. He bit down on my lower lip lightly, warranting more embarrassing noises from my throat into the hungry wetness. I felt my heart and stomach flutter as he pulled back and planted a hand firmly on my hip to flip me over. I wanted to protest as the vulnerability set in, but instead settled for a groan into the pillows.

" I told you, every inch, KF," he uttered reassuringly.

I let out an exasperated sigh that soon became a moan as he trailed kissed down the back of my neck. I found myself tremble quicker and quicker as he made his way down my spine, biting along the bone. He finally sunk his teeth into the roundness of my ass and I felt my toes curl as every muscles tensed under his mouth. He continued to bite into the supple flesh, warranting individual cries from my lips. He traveled down my right leg and I was surprised once again by the feeling of his fingers digging into my calf, pressing and refusing to budge.

I jumped, knowing that leg was always so damn tight after running. I hadn't learned to put my weight on them both equally, yet.

" Fuck! Rob! That hurts!" I exclaimed into the bed, sheets muffling my words a bit and kicking back at him.

" I know. You don't distribute your weight correctly. This is your favored leg. Sometimes I see the muscle catch. You're lucky villains don't pay at much attention," he stated, continuing the brutal assault on my aching muscles.

" You...you saw that? How long did you know about it?" I asked, turning my head from the cloth below my mouth and wincing.

" It's been about about since you were seventeen. Something about Black Canary bothering you about your posture. You blocked it out, figured out you could go faster by leaning on your right leg. Now, it's tight and hurts when you run, sometimes. You may be a super, and your limbs might heal quicker than mine, but you limp when you get out of bed just slightly," he answered.

" Shit. You really, really pay attention," I said, my eyes going very wide.

I watched as an actual embarrassed flush showed faintly on his cheeks.

" I care, that's why," he said, a bit more quietly, and I could feel the pain start to ease up.

I turned my body around and grabbed him by the hair as I sat up, my flushing face an inch from his. He smiled at me quietly as let out a small heated gasp at the tugging of his locks in my hands. I blushed and tried to ignore that fact, actually set on being a bit serious.

" How long have you been watching?" I asked him, searching his eyes for an answer I knew I could never find without his help.

" I met you, and we grew close over the first year we worked together. I was thirteen, and you were about sixteen. The chemistry was instant. It scared me a little bit, but then I got more comfortable about it. Then, you started to become the ladies' man and I just had to block it out. I mean, c'mon. You were a little puppy on Megan's leash. Don't get me started on you and Artemis," he chuckled, and I felt myself turn beet red.

" You know it was 'physical'. I mean, I was sixteen! My impulse control is hard enough, as it is! I mean...I just need everything so fast and hard and...sorry," I apologized, letting go of his hair to instead stroke his face absentmindedly.

He smiled back at me, not seeming to be sad in the least.

" I never liked it, but it wasn't my place to stop you. I mean, how selfish could I be? I couldn't have the Kid Flash all to myself. I had to share, and I suppose our friendship was enough for me...for a while. Then, it just started to eat away at me. I tried to block it out, keep it in the back of my mind. Batman saw me getting clumsy. He insisted that I had fallen in love and that I do away with it. I couldn't do it. He's the World's Greatest Detective, after all. He didn't say your name, but I could tell he knew when he spoke to me that night. I decided it was better to still be in love and leave than have to give you up. I know that sounds so silly, now. But in the moment, it was my only breathing room."

He relaxed, rubbing his head against my fingers like a cat.

" I came here. I got in contact with old friends who were having gang trouble. I couldn't get you out of my damn head, so I decided to let myself go a little wild, I suppose. I tried to find anyone like you, anyone not like you. Nothing worked, but the lovers I took helped numb the pain a little bit. But it was always nagging at me. Batman was right, in a way. I would sometimes miss a critical punch or not see one flying my way. I was getting much more beat up as I let my emotion get in the way. I only saw you a couple times per week, and that even got to me. It wouldn't go away. I was too intent on pushing you out of my head, that I pushed you away," Rob uttered, fingers coming up to trace my lips.

I opened my mouth and closed it, trying to process the entire thing as quickly as possible. My brain was mush. All I could do was press my lips to his, feeling my entire body tingle at him finally being mine.

" The year before you left, it hit me in the face, really hard. I thought that something was wrong with me, wanting another guy. I distracted myself with girls and going out with friends. It helped, but I understand what you mean. It always nagged. I was always up to trying to silence it," I whispered, entirely embarrassed at my confession, despite his own.

Lips met mine much more eagerly, warm tongue slipping into the warmth and completely melting me into his arms. My eyes closed and I let him push me softly down on the bed, his toned torso pressing against mine. I could feel his erection, but his movements were much more controlled, like he was reassuring me that everything was fine, now. I thanked the stars for him and let myself groan softly into his lovely mouth.

He pulled back, fingers running down the skin of my thighs.

" Need something from the stand, one second," he said, leaning over me to open a drawer.

I flushed deeply when I saw what was inside. Various toys and different brands of condoms and lube, some handcuffs and other strange gadgets that I had no idea about how they worked. His fingers flew around, knowing every single inch of it and what it held. I felt a small pang of jealousy for the others lovers he had taken before me.

I know it was silly, but Rob just made the insides of me flutter like a million butterflies had been let loose.

No way was I going to share him.

He pulled a small orange bottle out from amongst the various, colorful sexual favors. He palmed it and shut the cupboard closed before properly leaning onto me.

" You...aren't going to use any of those interesting condoms? Even cherry flavored?" I chuckled, a bit confused.

" I use condoms with everyone but you, KF. You were always the one I was waiting for. I know it sounds funny, but I have the feeling that deep down you felt the same way," he smirked, sweet and letting it seep into my head with just how much I meant to him.

" I...yeah. I'm flattered," I said, not remembering how to talk as I almost felt the tears well up and the arousal jump inside me all at once.

" If you want, later, we can try other 'cherry flavored' things, but for now, I want things simple. I want you to not have to worry about the complexity of what we are doing," he chuckled huskily, and I could see his cock twitch as he slid his tongue over his lips.

I didn't see where the bottle went, but felt my heart flutter as he spread my legs out wide, my erection starting to come back. I swallowed hard and put a hand over my eyes, smiling. I always knew I would be 'the girl' in these situations when I had imagined them with Rob, but it was an entirely different thing when it was put right in front of me.

" It's okay, I know it's embarrassing. Eventually, you will forget all about it, trust me," he said, face hovering down dangerously close to my ass.

" Wait...what are you going to-agh!" I asked then felt my hands jump to pull at the sheets as his mouth found the sensitive opening.

I felt myself squeak in bashfulness and clapped a hand over my mouth and one over my eyes. It tickled and it was an entirely new spot to be explored. Rob had no qualms about it, letting his tongue snake up and moving his lips like he did when we kissed. My hips lurched violently under him, and he grabbed a hip very roughly and laid the other hand on my thigh to calm me. I can't say that it didn't feel good.

It was just foreign.

I had never even touched myself in the particular area, even when I was curious. He explored like he knew every little spot that made me tick and I had to muffle a very loud moan as he pushed his tongue inside me.

My breathing became frantic, little gasps as he teased me, my legs shaking so violently that they were threatening to start full-on vibrating. My toes curled and my entire body tensed up. He pulled back, a bit to my dismay.

" Relax, KF. Just relax," he said, and I felt the breath tickle my sensitive skin.

I nodded, still too uncomfortable to look down at him. He licked a trail up my balls and onto my hardening cock. I felt myself shudder under him and tried to follow his instructions. It was hard to do when I was confused and flustered, at the same time enjoying it. His mouth slid gloriously down my shaft, engulfing the entire thing without even a little choke. I could feel myself begin to twitch, blood rushing to my hips almost quickly enough to make my head go light.

I bucked against the warmth of his lips and found my hand snake down to grab at his raven locks. I bunched them all into my hand as I smelled vanilla, and then felt a warm liquid being slicked around my hole. I held onto his fringe tighter, him whimpering softly into the hard flesh under his lips. I trembled as I felt a strong finger enter me, sliding easily inside. I felt my breath catch in a bit of panic but also in arousal, mind unsure of what I wanted.

I quickly found out as the finger explored, brushing lightly against a wall inside that I think literally made me see stars.

" F-fuck! Rob!" I moaned through my teeth and fingers and I could almost imagine him grin as he added another finger and began to attack the spot inside of me.

I instantly felt my hips jump and my legs vibrate, my breath choking at the pleasure that he had found. Another digit was added, and I would have never known, but his fingers assaulted me like he was trying to make me explode. I think I was about half-way there, my knees jumping and my inner thighs squeezing against his neck, toes curling against his warm, scar-covered back. I would have expected him to choke, but I only seemed to give him more motivation as he let me vibrate my legs. I was pretty sure I was cutting off a little air, but he merely groaned into the hard flesh of my cock as his fingers worked me, loosening, as the electric shocks of pleasure shot upward into my entire body.

" Oh, god! Rob! Fuck! Please...please..." I found myself chanting, completely gone.

He pulled back, my legs being pushed out of the way by his strong neck. I whimpered desperately as my erection was no longer stimulated, left only to the cold air's whim. I felt drunk on pleasure as I watched him with blurry, whitening vision as he poured a good amount of the lube onto his throbbing cock. He positioned the slit of the pink head right up against my entrance.

It was going to be such a tight fit, but damn it, I couldn't care less.

I clambered hungrily for his hips to somehow urge him to push inside of me.

He chuckled sexily as my fingers floundered around in the air, while he found it fun to ease himself in very, very slowly.

I could feel a billion things.

I could feel him almost splitting me apart in a tight, burning pinch.

I could feel that amazing spot being pushed against.

I felt him tremble slightly in what might have been just sheer excitement.

I looked down at his face.

He wore a thoughtful expression, one that I never would have expected on someone who was pushing his cock into my ass.

I groaned loudly beside my grunts of pain and discomfort as I felt myself swallow him. Finally, his shaved pubic bone pressed against the skin of my rump, his face contorted in pleasure as he bit down on his lip.

" You are so fucking tight. Let me adjust for a second," he said, panting down at me with an amused expression on his face.

I didn't think that we could be so completely in each other's hands. I felt myself squeeze around him as I felt everything settling. He hissed loudly.

" I'm usually fine, but you're making me want to come right this second, KF," he said, eyes hot and hungry as they bore into mine.

I felt my stomach flutter in anticipation and pleasure as he gazed up at me.

" I also would have you on your back, normally, but I wanted to see your face as I come inside you," he said, getting the confidence back despite seeming almost breathless as my walls squeezed against him.

" D-damn it, Rob. Don't say things like t-that," I whined, controlling my breathing and wanting to bite my fingernails as I became so anxious in waiting.

" Are you okay?" he asked me, reaching up to brush some stray sweat-covered strands of hair away.

I nodded, trying to relax my legs and finding that I was loving the feeling of him just being inside me.

" Then, I'm gonna move..driving me crazy...been waiting..." he said, pulling out and pushing back in.

I moaned out loudly at the strange feeling, amazed at him not being able to finish his own sentences.

He took a deep breath and slid out and then back in again, grunting as my muscles clenched. He seemed to want to take it slow. My leg muscles jumped as I felt him brush lightly against my prostate. A small moan escaped my mouth, trying not to squeeze him too hard. Seemingly he gave up on being slow and began to ram into me like his life depended on it.

I felt my ears ring as I finally realized I was screaming his name out so loudly that I thought I would go hoarse. He smiled, half consumed with pleasure, and half enjoying my noises. His fingers pried my wrists from the bed sheets and his fingers entwined with mine, leaning down so that I had to curl my body up, ass pushing up into the air and my legs folding over his shoulders. I never knew how strong his fingers were, but they practically broke my own as he clutched them so tight, hips moving in tandem.

" Oh god, KF, I've been wanting this for t-too long. I f-fucking love you so damn much!" he cried out, forehead bumping mine as we were both drenched in a thin layer of sweat.

" Love...you...uhn...too...Rob! I can't-stop- it-g-god...gonna come!" I felt myself managed, breath disappearing along with my vision.

I saw his face contort in utter bliss as he nodded against me.

" Come for me, KF. Show me you're mine," he growled out deep from his throat, lips dripping with possessiveness and utter lust.

I nodded frantically against him, back arching and my entire body vibrating. He gasped loudly at that, slamming into my prostate like there wasn't going to be a tomorrow. I couldn't figure out who's screaming was who's, but I knew that his eyes closed shut tight as I watched him and felt him come inside me. I was being filled completely, white hot and blissful like I had never felt pleasure ever in my life. His cock twitched and jerked inside me over and over, and in turn, my own erection was drenching our stomachs as he continued his assault.

Legs were tangled and fingers gripped hard as we rode the waves of ecstasy together, bodies slipping and pushing against each other. I was pretty sure that I couldn't even remember his name, or mine, or what day it was. It went on for what seemed like hours before I could feel my body stop moving on its own. His forehead pressed against my chest and he panted like we had been holding our breathes for five minutes straight. I felt small amounts of tears that had run down my face alongside my sweat, thinking they could only be from the sheer pleasure that we had just come down from.

It all all just warm and beautiful. Sweat and heat settling in the cold night air around us. The sounds of the street were the only thing audible besides our own heartbeats.

" So, admit it, we're both idiots," I said breathlessly.

" In different ways, but ultimately, yes. If I had known..." he uttered, almost seeming sad through the amount of endorphins flooding his system.

" No more lies. No more secrets," I stated, looking intensely up at him.

He thoughtfully smiled as he pulled his head up to use those pools of blue to read my every thought. We were quiet for a second, just gazing and enjoying each other as our bodies began to merely tingle and slump down.

He smiled mischievously.

" You wanna see my new costume?" he smirked, eyebrow raising.

" Hell yes!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands out like he had asked me the most ridiculous question, ever, feeling my 'best friend' mode kick in, again.

* * *

><p><strong>So, first of all, it is impossible to reply to people if they are not logged in. You know who you are lol. I enjoy talking and interacting with people, so it will benefit everyone! If it's too embarrassing, then okay lol. <strong>

**The consensus is that I'm not sure if I want to continue. I sort of want to, but I have another project nagging at me for attention. Bullets in the Boudoir is a bit obscure, but people have been asking about it. Also, please check out 'Off-Target' if you enjoy girl on girl and the lovely rivalry between Roy, Artemis, and Cheshire. Personally, I think the sexual tension with all of them on screen can be cut with just about anything. **

**Also, Spitfire one-shot on the way for those that care! **

**I had a ton of foreshadowing, as some people did point out, but not all of them were caught. (haha!) I did research for various things and really wanted to make this thing memorable. I almost want to annotate it with my comments, but I'm sure not anyone but the most bored fans would actually read it lol.**


	6. Stir

_So,** I have been away for a while due to medication and other such depression things. Sometimes, I just don't want to write. I literally am that writer you see in every movie that has a room full of crumpled papers and keeps throwing them everywhere. Sometimes, I just can't. Anyhow, I know this is going to be a weak chapter, because I feel a bit rusty. However, I will be continuing the story by rewinding a bit. I am going to change POV, so that I can have Dick's inner thoughts up until this point. I need something fresh to drive me further into the story, so hopefully that helps. Just a heads up for next chapter.**_

_**Thank you for being patient, and god willing thank you for reading this. I appreciate the reviews very, very much. I get very down on myself and reviews help remind me that I should still write. Thanks guys!**_

_**Also, I will warn ahead of time that I multi-ship Dick. It will wonder a bit off of Dick/Wally, sometimes. In my brain cannon, Dick has slept with nearly every character in the DC Universe lol. Hit me up on Tumblr, as well if you like, at Crimsonberry255. Fanfiction won't let me post the url.**_

_** I always have random crap that I post/fanart and other useless funny things. I still don't quite understand it, yet! **_

* * *

><p>The next few days were nothing short of amazing.<p>

Elated.

I was on top of the damn world, and he was right there along with me.

I couldn't tell if we had ever been completely covered in clothing unless we were headed out for food. It seemed like the whole time we were in his apartment, I was at least half-dressed.

Making up for lost time, I suppose.

He was a bit of an animal.

A bit more calm and collected, but it was seriously amazing me how I had missed this entire thing for so many years. I told myself not to regret it and just enjoy the moments we now shared.

He insisted on taking me from behind that evening, and I really couldn't say no. His fingers had the perfect hold on my hips as he hammered away at me. The flush from head to toe came from the knowledge that I had fucked girls like this so many times.

It was quite interesting being on the receiving end, so to speak.

By interesting, I meant _glorious._

He knew just all the ways to maneuver my hips and his together that I couldn't help but see stars. He could easily be paid to do this.

I tried not thinking about that...

As I gazed sideways, half- lidded in front of me, I saw the door was open a crack. I suddenly got a chill down my spine.

Apparently, Dick had not heard over the sounds and was too immersed into our activity to notice. A familiar looking face gazed in from beyond the shadows of the door, which was open a couple inches without much care. My brain was half-dead with pleasure, but I was sure I knew the eyes. I felt my own eyes widen and my facial heat instantly increase, finding myself coming extremely hard and wondering what the hell was going on with my brain. Shudders went up my spine and my entire body buzzed violently, sending Dick into a sputtering mess behind me as I felt my muscles clench him strongly.

Had he even noticed?

His chest and front laid flush against my sweaty back after his spasms calmed down, breath slowly relaxing. Part of me laid the annoyance to rest as I felt completely satisfied, my head swimming. I couldn't help but collapse completely onto my stomach in exhaustion.

" I have told you that you're amazing, right?" Dick whispered huskily, kissing my back.

I chuckled weakly.

" Yes, but continue," I smirked, or at least as much as I could after that.

I was rather ready for a good nap.

My mind swam back to the strange man in doorway.

My eyes narrowed, knowing that he had walked back to the living room to wait, unless he just left. Dick kissed my back once again and pulled out with a grunt. I let my stomach flutter for a second as I felt him leaking out of me. That was a nice feeling, one that I never would've thought was ever possible. It was warm, and I felt so much like he had marked me as his. I wished I could do the same, aside from the evident bite marks along his neck. I felt an affectionate caress of my ass as I heard the sound of Dick's weight shifting behind me. He moved off of the bed and found his underwear, slipping them up as I watched, still riding the lovely high and enjoying the scent he left on me.

" Going somewhere?" I asked.

" It's not very polite to keep guests, waiting, Wally. As much as I love cuddling with you, he has brought important news. Join us out in the living room when you're finished basking in the afterglow of my amazing cock," he grinned, and I felt my face go a bit red at the dirty talk and the realization that he had continued without care, even as the person peered in at us.

He pulled some pants on, thank goodness, and threw on a black shirt before taking one more look at me sprawled out on the bed. I heard his steps slowly fade down the hall, and I sighed, reminding myself that I would have to face this person one way or the other.

I should stop being such a coward, already.

So far, my fears seemed to make things difficult, and prevent very important things from happening.

Like being with Rob...Dick...whatever.

I groaned and finally found my clothes in a pile on the floor. I pulled them on lazily and meandered out down the hall. The voices weren't necessarily whispering or too hushed, but I could tell from the tone that they were discussing something important that wasn't meant for most ears.

I made sure my sex hair was smoothed down before I rounded the corner to see them. Dick was on an opposing chair to the man, who's ginger hair resembled mine quite closely. It was a little below chin length and a bit shaggy. They halted and the man smirked, looking over me. Keen eyes stood out against the clean stubble of his chin. He looked like he regularly worked at some sort of sport, muscles apparent against the red shirt that he wore.

" Now, now. Let's take a look at you. Heh. Both of you have decent taste, I'll give you that, Dick," he chuckled, getting only a roll of the eyes from him.

I was sort of surprised at how friendly they seemed. I clenched my teeth together and tried to put the feeling aside.

" Nice to meet you. Wally West," I said, offering a nod.

His face showed confusion, looking back and forth between Dick and I for a couple seconds before he cocked his head. He seemed to come to terms with something in his head and then got the most evil grin on his face.

" Wally West? From that outrageous hair that never seems to be tamed and the runner's body, I presume, Kid Flash," he said, and my heart jumped a beat.

" Dick," I said accusingly, raising a brow, trying to keep from running over and punching this jerk in his handsome, smirking face.

" Wally, meet Roy, of course, you already have. It's been a little while, though, hasn't it?" Dick replied, calm and collected, if not a bit amused.

They both shared a laugh, more to themselves than to my expense, but it still irked me.

" Roy...red hair...Oh. Red Arrow..." I said, not quite sure whether to be mortified or overjoyed.

" Well, it was Red Arrow, but I sort of thought that wasn't exactly my gig. I go by Arsenal now, much more catchy, if you ask me. Use more...diverse weaponry. Strikes more fear into the heart of the enemies, don't you agree?" he asked, smiling up at me.

" I suppose it isn't a bad name. Good to see you again, Roy," I said, teetering on extreme jealousy and happiness.

He had gone off the map, a bit like Dick, only no contact with us whatsoever. It wasn't horribly odd to find him such a rough place, where he could probably do much good. I did have my suspicions as I watched the familiarity between them, and I had such embarrassment. He had seen us fucking, everything exposed in the throws of passion.

" I always thought you were a bottom," Roy said, snapping me out of the small world in my mind.

" W-what?" I asked, eyes widening and blood starting to boil a bit in my veins.

" I said, I always thought you were the bottom 'type'," he said, smirking at me like I should find it funny and easygoing.

Dick smiled thoughtfully at him until he started to notice my reaction.

" Roy, he's new to this whole thing. That's probably taken as an insult," Dick said, a bit too calmly.

" Oops. Sorry, Wally. I didn't mean...well..hmm," he said, giving up on how to word it.

" That's okay. I"m sure I will get it eventually," I replied, sighing instead, fists balling up in bashfulness and a bit of anxiousness to ask Dick why they were so friendly.

It didn't take much perception to see that I was practically glowering at them both as I walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a glass. I filled it up in the sink to give myself something to do.

Anything to distract from the air around them.

I zipped over to the fridge.

Did we have any leftovers?

I was jumped by Rob as soon as we had gotten home that night, and I hadn't quite remembered if we had brought anything home. I found a cake and proceeded to cut myself half of the whole thing and put it onto a big plate.

Sometimes, with eating, my mind just went on autopilot.

Sometimes it was exhaustion.

Then other times, I was stressed.

Before I had even figured out if I wanted to eat the entire piece, it was gone.

Luckily, my metabolism was off the charts and it didn't matter. Of course, if I were a normal human being, this would have been a large problem. More that I was sure eating this much wasn't normal, even if I was speeding around. I found myself questioning if I even needed it.

Once again, autopilot.

Roy grinned over at me like he was remembering something funny and got up.

" I have to get back to patrol, but I'll hit you two up, later. Stay cute, Wally," he said, and I couldn't tell if he winked at me or not.

My face continued to heat, and I was sure on my pale skin, I might have resembled a tomato at this point. I held my breath as he said goodbye to Rob and went out the door. That was when my eyes fell over to Rob, who already seemed to have his hands up in defense.

" You don't seem as happy to see him again as I thought you would. Then again, given the circumstances, I don't blame you completely. He has a key card. I trust him. Only he can get in here besides me. He will call before coming over, again. Sorry, but I didn't want to fuss about it. It didn't...seem to hinder you," he said, raising an eyebrow.

I wrestled with different things I could say, trying to weed out anything too impolite.

" So, I see Roy again, and of course it has to be him walking in on us having sex. How much more embarrassing can you get? I think the only few things worse would be my uncle walking in or the entire Young Justice group!" I said, trying not to whine too much, but finding that difficult.

It was bad enough having someone walk in on us.

Someone walking into an activity that relies on your secret sexuality is different.

It was something utterly different.

I put my face in my hands and sat on the couch.

" You two..." I uttered, not sure if I was stating something or asking a question of him.

" We weren't an item, if that's what you're wondering, KF," he stated, but it felt like there was something more to it.

" Don't candy coat it, Rob. He totally made eyes at you. That's...he's...I never thought he would be like that. He was so enthralled by that Cheshire chick..." I muttered, rubbing my temples.

Rob sighed and moved over to a spot next to me.

" I forget that you were all the way over there, while me over here. Different worlds, really. Cheshire has never been out of the picture. He...ah...how do I say it? He came in a couple months ago, completely drunk and sort of broke down. He's been a bit troubled, sometimes. I tried to get him out of the stupor. Finally, he told me that he had just found out he was a father, that the mother was Cheshire. I suppose I was a bit shocked, since he had been so...professional before. One can never rule out such things. I..comforted him that night," he said, eyes not meeting mine.

I got the feeling he wanted to move, to hold me in some fashion to reassure me, but didn't want to anger me further.

" By comfort, you mean fuck, don't you?" I asked, sighing.

He was quiet for a couple seconds, then nodded.

" He was drunk and it just sort of happened. Neither of us really discussed it. We both know it happened, but we don't really pay too much attention. He's never been one to talk about that sort of thing, even with me. It was just comfort, that's all. Nothing like what we have, KF," he said, finally reaching out to me and setting his fingers on my knee.

" I believe you. Doesn't mean I'm not incredibly jealous," I stated, easing up into the touch a little bit.

" Why? Because it's me, or because he's a guy?" he asked me, and it posed a good question.

" Maybe a bit of both. I'm sort of sad that I wasn't the first guy. Also, I was always jealous of the girls who you dated or had brief flings with. Don't get me wrong, I love Zatanna to death, but I was aching a little bit inside to see you two hitting it off so well. Why did you..." I asked, truly confused as to why they had drifted apart.

" To tell you the truth, she saw that I was half-hearting it. I really like her. She's a great girl. She's amazingly beautiful. I knew I had to break it off for her sake before I left. Also, I felt she was right. I didn't want to be attached to anyone but you, I suppose. Even as I had feelings for other girls, it wasn't the same. Then, I found ways to fill in the gaps with guys when I left. The stuff with Roy just sort of happened. I guess he reminded me of you and the friendship we had with Young Justice. It was rather nice. I think we both needed it. I'm sorry if it makes you think less of me or him. I just had fun. You see my drawer. They were all nothing but primal satisfaction and fleeting feeling to me. You are the one, KF. I don't have eyes for anyone else when you're sitting in front of me," he said, smiling softly.

I let myself fall down into his lap, head resting on his thighs. My hands rested under me as I closed my eyes.

Why did I feel like crying?

I was being a jealous baby, wasn't I?

I suppose that's how you know it's real.

When you actually care about someone.

You get jealous.

Otherwise, I wouldn't bat an eye. Even with the girls before, I wasn't as sad as I could be when they told me that I was distracted. Artemis was lovely. It was all heated, and we argued so much that people joked that we were married, but it was nice. I won't deny that I liked her. I suppose it's selfish to say I was content, but got jealous when I saw Zatanna make the moves on my best friend.

Stupid right?

Artemis had always told me I was selfish.

I suppose she was right.

I wanted Rob all to myself, even if I had my affections elsewhere.

" I'm sorry," I uttered quietly.

His fingers stroked through my hair softly.

" What for?"

" For being selfish. I always wanted you. I hated seeing you with anyone else, even if I was with someone. That makes me rather selfish," I chuckled.

" I understand. I was that way, too. Broke my heart to see you with anyone, but I pushed the thought away. I left it in the cold, drowning it with other things, occupying myself. I got angry. Don't beat yourself up over it," he said, reaching down and kissing my cheek.

I grinned and turned my face to catch his lips in mine. So easily it became heated to the point we were both gasping for breath.

" So what was it? Round five or six today?" he asked against my lips.

" At least. Ass is sore, but so worth it," I murmured, looking up at him.

The looks he gave me left me nearly panting already, with the hungry blue eyes that I now realized he had been throwing at me for a very long time.

I had seen the look, and now I knew what he was thinking when he had suddenly gone silent those times in the past.

A shiver went down my spine at the thought. I remembered a couple missions in which he gave me such an intent stare, I felt like I would melt into mush.

There was a clear different between him being contemplative...and him being horny.

There were the awkward silences in which I'm completely sure he had always wanted to break with a kiss or quick embrace.

Of course, thoughts of that were discarded back then.

Now, I could let his eyes feast on me, just like his mouth and body did.

I was glad that I had superpowers, since I probably would have been completely worn out otherwise.

Speaking of which, I can't understand how the guy wasn't exhausted.

He wasn't exactly a gentle, slow lover.

I suppose the training sessions with Batman, or the training and patrols he did here on his own were really quite rigorous. He almost seemed like he wasn't breaking a sweat. I let him pull my shirt over my head and his hand found its way into my jeans, once again.

I was hungry for him.

I couldn't get enough of his skin.

Without trying, he knew just were to kiss, to lick, to suck, to squeeze to make my entire body feel like it would burst.

Many times, it did _burst._

As his fingers traveled around my skin, I looked up into those icy blues. My heart pounded hard in my chest, just as much as when we had first kissed.

Cruel, expert fingers soon drew me to orgasm, calling his name over and over.

Those same fingers then carried me to the bed, much to my protest. I fell asleep with him in my arms, again, looking forward to waking up next to him.


	7. Spite

_**Wow. So this has been a long time coming. Life issues and mental blocks have sort of been wrecking my writing. I'm trying to get back into it with enthusiasm, but sometimes it isn't always there. Thank you for being patient with me!**_

_**So, what we have here is the story so far being told from Dick's perspective. Why? I have no idea, I just felt like trying it. For the last chapters it was slightly hard to figure out what might have been going on in his head. A much more reserved and sexually deviated mind.**_

_**So, again. This and next chapters will be in Dick's POV.**_

_**Since season 2 started, we are going a little AU with this, guys. Many things remain the same, I reference things in the show, but some of it is obviously my personal opinion or side-stepping a couple things.**_

_****Warning for any slash fans: Dick is a bisexual in this fiction, without too much elaboration. So is Wally, for the most part. I will not describe things in detail, but Dick sleeps around regardless of gender. They are not full-on homosexual. Just needed to say that.**_

_**Anyway, please review and enjoy!**_

_**I know this thing is quite long, really, especially for me doing something all in one sitting. Smut is at the end, if you really need to skip ahead lol.**_

_**For anyone interested, the song used for inspiration of this chapter is 'Beautiful Lie' by 30 seconds to Mars. [link]**_

* * *

><p>It was a year ago this day that I had left the team for good.<p>

It was a night like any other before it.

It was going to snow, and it was going to be a busy night, packed with drinking, loud people enjoying the sins of the flesh.

I was getting ready in the back room, and found myself dwelling on everything before this point.

Things had gotten complicated, and of course, like I was taught, I distanced myself.

The relationship with my best friend seemed to be fading away like some apparition that haunted me at night.

All this time, he had been in my thoughts and dreams and nightmares.

It felt almost as if I couldn't breathe anymore without mouthing his name.

Just as I was when I met him at thirteen, I was still enthralled with him after six years...

It was hard to really trust anyone after my parents' death, even Bruce. I had somehow learned to trust my friend just enough that it was satisfactory, but just enough to make me feel guilty.

Batman was stern with that trust. He monitored me really anywhere that he had the right to. The house was bugged in certain areas, less others. I had learned my way around and figured out just how many there were in that large, empty, lonely house full of strange trophies and hidden doors.

Bruce had caught me at a strange time when he adopted me, between absolute wonder and melancholy. He had literally picked me off my feet and smiled at me, giving me my balance back after I felt I had fallen.

Of course, I missed them.

When you're a kid, you sometimes lose sight of anything around you, crying endlessly with no consolation.

The beds were large and cold, now.

I didn't want to bother him.

My savior.

My new father.

He was a strange man.

So enthralled with the city's scum and bringing them to upmost justice. I learned well under his careful teaching.

We were practically unstoppable.

But something had been missing.

He was cold, distant, and tortured with his guilt. As much as he was a father, I was his ward. I was never to push my limits or be in imminent danger. Many days, he would only need to give me a look, and I knew that I was to stop changing into my costume and plan to spend the night at home. I felt much more like he locked his emotions up tightly, afraid to let any imperfections in.

Everything was clean, cut and pressed.

Compartmentalized.

I was at the top of my class, but did not outdo the rest of my grade too much to arouse any suspicion. Normally, I would occupy myself with things much more intellectually challenging as the teachers would speak.

Not that they were easy on anyone.

It was Gotham University.

It was where you went to rise above the common populace.

I was the luckiest kid in the world, right?

Son of Bruce Wayne, the billionaire. Lived in the largest mansion in the entire city. An amazingly precise and loving butler constantly at any beck and call.

What more could a kid want?

Apparently, it was blatant, unconditional love.

The instant I set my eyes on that rather dopey, grinning, ginger-haired boy, I began to question the glass box that Batman had kept me in for my own safety.

He was damn talkative.

He told horrible jokes.

He ate like some sort of animal, many times his own body weight.

He was sometimes extremely dense and completely set on his own set of science-based beliefs.

He was always late, even though he was blessed with the gift of speed.

I never understood that.

He whined about his Uncle.

He whined about his parents.

He was horribly impatient.

He was sometimes absolutely unbearable.

And yet...

I was so head over heels for this boy that I could hardly get my finely-tuned mind to think straight.

I had to increase my exercise regiment to keep up with the lag in my senses.

That boy was fucking adorable.

That damn skin-hugging costume left hardly anything up to my imagination. I felt lucky that he was constantly a blur of color, otherwise I would be set on staring at his ass during entire missions. The color was so distracting, so bright like some sort of tropical bird set on attention.

Yes, I was young, but as I had watched Bruce seduce women, I soon learned that sex was a tool to be used. One could see that Catwoman meant to distract her opponents with large amounts of cleavage, sweat and body-tight pleather. I kept the thought in my back pocket until the moment arose, but still managed my charismatic smiles that seemed to make girls eat out of the palm of my hand.

I don't think he ever seemed to notice.

I dropped thousands of tiny little hints that I thought he would notice.

Even a moron could notice such things.

I suppose I wasn't lowering my bar, enough.

He was possibly the most dense human that I had ever met, yet had the scientific mind to blow mine way out of the water. I constantly found myself pondering this strange boy for hours on end. I also found myself thinking about him in obscene ways for hours on end. I was always glad for the tightness of my costume and the cape to hide anything in 'hard' times.

Also, I really had to stop these strange one-line jokes.

Holy Kid Flash in my bed, Batman.

See?

Horrible.

He talked to as many people as possible, yet seemed to slow down only for me. He would sit back and tell me that it was actually rather tiring, that he didn't have endless amounts of energy like everyone thought. I watched him fall asleep in odd places, apparently out of fuel. I sometimes would set him down on the couch if he fell asleep standing up against the wall in the kitchen.

Of course, I had to resist keeping my hands off of him any further. I toyed with the idea of peeling his goggles and mask off, stealing a kiss while he slept. But I kept my cool, knowing that if it was unwanted, the bond that we had would be broken.

He followed M'gann around like she was the most intriguing thing on the planet. I could not deny that she was very cute in both manner and physique, but I found myself frustrated with his persistent flirting. He refused to budge even when Superboy claimed her.

Like I said, pretty dense for a smart guy.

Then of course, there was Artemis. We got along quite well, but Kid Flash and her seemed to needlessly fight.

It was at that moment that I realized that they were actually very into each other.

He would ramble on about her all the time and how infuriating she was. I would call him out on it, but he waved it away, insisting that I was being ridiculous. They constantly butted heads up until the little simulation that really hit the idea home.

In the collective exercise, he had screamed and called out for her. I decided to accept that she was so obviously on his mind, knowing we had nothing to lose as the world fell apart around us. Even so, as I fell to my knees in our finale of life, his hand reached out to me as our bodies disintegrated. For a second, we knew what it was like to be burned alive.

Being the protege of Batman, emotions in the shadows, I kept the feelings to myself on the matter. I woke up in nightmares for the next couple months.

Finally, I was sick of them denying their feelings for each other and told him just to ask her on a date. His breath had caught a bit as he tried to argue, but ultimately, I finally dragged the truth out of him. I grinned and nodded like the good wingman and best friend. I tried to make sure they had missions together. I decided to distract myself with the lovely Zatanna. We grew closer and closer, and before I really knew it, I had grown to like her a bit more than a friend. It was a nice dull to the pain of the longing I felt for him.

Eventually, I saw the barriers loosen quite a bit as we neared the pinnacle of strangeness. I had never thought that someone could control Batman, but they had. Now, I was questioning everything about him, wondering if he was himself or not. But as we pushed ourselves to the limit, we saved many lives that night.

New Year's Day.

That was also the night I felt my heart break. He had finally taken my damned advice and swept her onto her feet and their lips had locked quicker than anyone could protest. I smiled as I saw them happy together, at least that was something. Zatanna, being the rather forward girl that she was, decided that it was a good time to step over the line of friendship, as well. I suppose the attention was welcome. She was physically pleasing and very good to talk to, and it didn't hurt that she was a good kisser.

I've always really loved older women.

They always seemed to match my enthusiasm.

Missions felt like double dates after a while, Zatanna always seeming to pull me into some sort of enclosed place to lock her lips, and hips, with mine. We were young and nothing was really stopping us. I let myself relax around her, not wanting to give her the grief of a half-hearted attempt. Even Batman didn't seem to mind too much, since it wasn't interfering with anything.

One day, seemingly out of the blue, she had sat me down to talk. Now, we weren't really much for talking. It was usually more physical with some added romance. She had reassured me that she did not mind, but that she seemed to feel I was a bit distracted. She didn't know with who, or why.

I apologized, not wanting to hurt her any more than I had. I felt horrible that I could not give myself completely over to her, but he was always in the back of my mind. She didn't even ask.

The girl was practically perfect.

We still remained friends, despite it all.

Kid Flash was a bit confused at the sudden breakup, as he had thought things had been going so smoothly. I had to calmly tell him that we were getting older and that it was better to focus on the future of the team and graduating school.

He had called me 'Batman', due to my coldness.

I had waved it off and joked to hide the usual feelings that came back to call at me.

Once again, my sleep and mind was plagued.

I was back to envying Artemis, once again.

It had come back with a vengeance, so much that Batman was taking notice.

He confronted me on the night of my graduation.

He stated that he had not minded the relationship with Zatanna, as it was not bothersome to my training and mind. He could tell that something was off.

I should have guessed that the greatest detective in the world could figure out what was going on.

I suppose that I should have been happy that he was paying so much attention.

Instead, it was met with a logical statement that I would need to let the feelings for 'that boy' go, because it was affecting my focus and my performance.

I had refused.

He had stood as strong as stone, and just as cold as he asked me to choose.

My love, or my place as the new leader of the team.

I could understand his concern, but it had thrown me into a rage that I had felt boiling ever since I learned to keep the unwanted feelings in a little locked box.

Harsh words and harsh actions followed.

I was clumsy and was quickly beaten by his much more focused punches and holds. The way I knew that he cared was when it only hurt as much as he knew I could take. He insisted that I was forgetting myself, and that time away from the team would be good for my mental stability.

Perhaps I was, but if I couldn't have him, then it didn't matter.

I spat on the ground and told him that I was leaving. The team was doing fine without me and he would most likely know where to find me, knowing his skills and connections. I told him that he should remember what drove him to become who he was in the first place. That got me a good glower as he walked away from me. Alfred helped me unpack without the unneeded conversation. But he told me that I would always be welcome back. I thanked him and headed out into Gotham's snowy landscape, towards the train station.

I had merely got onto the thing and just sat there. I was warmer than the outside, and the sounds and jostles of the train seemed to help one think. I wasn't really sure where I would go, drifting into sleep after a little while at the bumps and sounds of the brakes. I had woken up to the sound of raising voices, threats being issued to someone down the car next to me. Two men were giving a young woman a hard time, and she seemed to be spitting it right back in their faces. She had continued to talk sarcastically to them even as they had her in a choke hold.

She laughed at them.

She laughed at fear.

I sighed and got up from my seat.

" Would you kindly unhand the lady, boys?"

" This is none of your business, pretty boy. She owes us protection money fair and square. You have a problem that needs to be addressed? Wait a second. Well, if it isn't the second luckiest man in Gotham. I think your pocket change could get us a nice new car."

" I'm in a really bad mood, tonight. I wouldn't push it."

One had pulled a gun, which was easily knocked to the ground with a fist as I tackled the man onto the floor. He was stunned at how easily I had disarmed him, face full of shock. The other was equally shocked, but panicked, pulling his own gun towards the struggling girl's head. Before it could come up any higher, his hand was broken and the gun was flying onto one of the seats. With a rather brutal efficiency, they were soon out cold on the ground. The girl dusted herself off and stepped on them as she got out of the way.

" Save the lines about how a girl like me shouldn't be on the train by herself this late, I am done with that."

" They were going to kill you."

" Yes. What of it? Daylight is rather bloody in Bludhaven, as well. That aside, I am impressed. You did that in about one minute tops. Where does the son of a billionaire learn to fight like that, anyway? Aren't you busy being lazy and having other people dress you?"

" You don't really want to know. I admire your...bravery. Or maybe it was stupidity. Either way, I am still having a bad night and I am not in the mood to argue."

" Even for an old friend, Dick?"

I blinked at her, confused. I looked over her and instantly felt embarrassed. I chuckled. The dyed cherry-red hair, slight accent and attitude were unmistakable once I thought about it.

" Lana, where are my manners? I should have recognized such beauty and bravery when I saw it. It's been a long time."

" Oh, you flatterer. I suppose Bruce taught you a thing or two. You haven't aged too badly yourself. But may I ask, why are you here? Did you perhaps come to grieve? Pick up the damn circus from the ashes? Not enough time in your busy schedule of being rich to pay respects to Haly? "

" What...happened?"

" Gang's been after him for a lifetime. Finally got him a couple months ago. He was the backbone, you know. After he was killed, things went from bad to worse. One always wonders who's in the shadows ready to cut the tightrope."

" I know this sounds really silly, but would you mind if I took you to dinner? Or breakfast, at this hour. Despite your pigheaded courage, it really is a bad time and place for a lady without combative skills, Lana."

" Fine, but only because I'm hungry, not because you're ultra cute and charming or anything."

" If you say so."

One thing led to another, and a night at the nicest hotel in Bludhaven was met with enthusiasm. I was lonely, and she needed somewhere to go for the night. We had been close as children, and it wasn't hard to see that we still had a connection with some added chemistry. Seamlessly, despite her normal stubbornness, she had fallen into my arms and given a very nice welcome back.

As we lay in bed, she smoked and had told me all the things that had gone on since I had left.

They had all remained together as a family, despite my parents.

Also, despite me being taken away to a new life.

They had stopped moving as much since Haly had died. They were stuck here, in an even more violent corruption than Gotham had to offer. I had remained quiet and answered only if she asked. I occupied her interest with talk about school.

She didn't seem as convinced as I wanted her to be, but she told me that she would let it go because it had been a long time.

Then the topic came up that the girls had been working off debt in a small, grimy strip joint.

My eyes narrowed and my mind had began working before I slipped off to sleep with her.

The next day, I had stormed into the place and offered the buy it directly from the owner, promising to let all the workers keep their jobs. I wrote the check on the spot. I think he was a bit shocked into it, the deal being closed within a week due to my own connections.

Before I really knew it, I had my own strip club, my old circus family under my employment. There was a party to celebrate the new ownership, and much drinking to welcome me back. The look on their faces when Lana told them was quite priceless.

Nobody can really put a price on someone's happiness.

There was fear and regret and doubt that had drained out of their faces.

We were a family again.

After cleaning the place up considerably and putting in reinforced doors, I decided that we needed a certain niche. Jokes of scantily clad super-heroes had become a full-blown idea that everyone seemed to relate to. Each of them had either admired a hero or been helped by one.

It was the easiest fit that I had ever found.

Pretty soon, I was reliving my life, only with more leather, corsets, stiletto heels and sequins.

I was free to flaunt my sexuality and enjoy the energy of the crowd around me.

I was beginning to get the feeling that Bludhaven needed someone. Someone to give the citizens some hope and justice.

I chuckled as I finally understood him.

I understood Bruce in that instant, and I suppose I could respect him for that.

He had more emotion devoted into Gotham than I gave him credit for.

Eventually I picked up the phone and called everyone who I had left behind. Kid Flash was extremely worried and wanted to see me immediately, like his usual impatient self.

I had found my mind a bit calmer since I had not seen his smiling face each day.

I decided to keep him at arm's length and meet twice a week for a patrol together where we could talk, or attract attention as we bought coffee late at night.

He told me things were straining with Artemis.

I should not have been as happy as I was about it, but I couldn't help it.

My little illogical mind fantasy told me that I had more of a chance, now.

I ignored it and proceeded to push him away even further to the point that he constantly went on about how he thought I needed help from someone. He wanted me back on the team, but I was finally finding a place that I was needed.

More and more, I found my emotions hectic as we saw each other.

I would furiously masturbate when I got home after seeing him, calling his name and wishing that I could just open up about everything.

My love and obsession for him.

My actual identity.

I wanted to see his face and him to see mine.

I wanted to share that moment, but it did not seem meant to be.

Even as I was away from Batman, I decided to keep the small distance I needed with the small strip of leather.

Behind it, I was safe.

I was the Boy Wonder.

I didn't have to be me.

I could be whoever I wanted to be.

I could keep my love behind the mask...

These days, we were getting attention and visitors from many cities out of state. I made sure to keep the gangs and thugs out, whether by my own hand or slipping money to the right people, letting my friends feel safe as they worked. They were making good money from tips, especially because of their various talents. They would balance on chairs and contort into impossible positions, and the crowd was loving it.

Tonight, there was a group of boys that seemed to have traveled from perhaps the city over. They were loud and a bit obnoxious, but not enough to warrant me throwing them out. Then one approached me as I was going back to get ready after checking the crowd, asking for a private lap dance for a friend. He pointed out his red-haired friend and I agreed that later that night I would let him come back into the private rooms. It seemed to be some sort of joke, because he couldn't help but chuckle as he talked to me. There was a glimmer of hope there, though, perhaps finding a bedmate for the night. The red hair did help, as well.

As I had gone on stage, I watched as his body language confirmed my hope. He watched me a bit like a deer in headlights, but the desire was plain on his face as I let my body move and I pandered to the crowd in the musky, sweaty heat. I decided to put a show on for him, not quite looking him in the eye, but knowing his eyes were on me every second. The beat pulsed, and I practically let my body make love to the pole and the stage as I danced. Hands reached up for me and stroked me when I kneeled on the edge of the stage. He nervously had fist up to his mouth, like he was scared that he might make some sort of unwanted noise. I saw the same boy whisper to him, and I could see some sort of shock on his face, even in the dark, blinking lights. He must have just told him about the dance. Where before he had been enthralled, he now looked a bit confused.

I finished dancing and had one of the waitresses tell the boy that I was ready for his friend. I didn't get to see them push and drag him into the private room, but I figured I knew how it would go.

I took a deep breath before I entered, a bit embarrassed that I mainly agreed to the dance because he looked just familiar enough.

The red hair and open demeanor reminded me enough of Kid Flash that it was practically my own fantasy.

As I entered the room, it was even more apparent.

Chills went down my back as I saw him, flushing furiously on the plush chair, eyes not daring to meet mine.

I could tell that he seemed to want something from me, but was conflicted, not letting himself relax.

" Good evening. Would you like anything to drink?" I asked.

As he nodded, I poured him some expensive scotch that gets one settled down quite quickly, if not too much. I watched him take the glass from me, eyes a bit glazed over, fingers shaking. He tossed it back like it was the solution to all his problems. I didn't know how much I should talk to him, in the state he was in. Many times before, men did well with a little bit of coaxing.

" So. You seemed to be enjoying the performance outside, now you look..quite nervous, if you don't mind me saying," I said, sitting down on the armrest of his chair to get a bit closer.

His nervous reaction was to drink some more, smiling maybe for politeness' sake.

" M-my friends..." he uttered, not seeming to be able to finish the sentence.

" Ah, I see. Bachelor party, or maybe lost a bet? I get it. Unusual place to come for that. I would think a regular place would be less pricey. We do super heroes and such. Why would they bring you here?" I asked, wondering about the personal taste of the boys, who seemed to fit into typical clubs and activities for their age.

" I..um.. I like comics, so they figured it would be more funny this way," he said, pressing a hand to his forehead.

Even in the low lighting, I could see just how much he was blushing on the fair skin of his face.

" You do know, they paid me already, so if you aren't comfortable, we could just sit here and drink for the remainder," I reassured, getting off of the armrest to lean against the wall.

He seemed to ponder the suggestion, anxious and conflicted. Debating his options, I supposed.

" Are you alright?" I asked, body starting to turn toward him.

" Y-yeah. Well, kinda. No, not really. You see. Oh fuck, this is embarrassing. Geez. You look like...a friend of mine. One who...I..um..shit," he stammered, eyes still downcast from mine, his fists balled tight.

I nodded in understanding.

More than he knew, really.

I leaned over him, hands on either armrest. His eyes were wide and his body trembling. Just a bit more, and I think we could get somewhere.

" Tell you what, I think I understand what you mean. How about we see where it goes. Take your time to relax. Nobody will know about it but us, and people don't know how to make me talk," I said, taking his chin in my fingers and turning his face up to look at me.

He let out a loud breath and nodded at me. I peeled my mask off, and my body shuddered like how I would if I had shown my best friend my face.

Oh god, it would be just like this, wouldn't it?

Such freedom.

Such exhilaration.

" Now, there's a no touching policy for some, but feel free to touch all you want, " I uttered, straddling him on the plush chair.

He made a high pitch sound like a rabbit and clamped a hand over his mouth. I let the heat of our thighs rub together as I moved my hips over him. He went from looking wide-eyed at my face to my crotch, which I found as a bit of triumph. I arched my back and almost let my shirt touch his face, watching as his nails dug into the fabric of the chair. His breathing became a bit labored as I slipped my shirt off, skin now even closer to his own heat. The feeling was rather overwhelming as I felt such liberation and desire all at the same time. I moved in earnest as if it were the speedster right under me. I leaned down, pressing my bare chest to his clothed one as I let my face get in close to him so that he could watch my eyes. I then braced my knees up against him and slid my hips up to let my groin move around his face. As I brushed over his body, the erection was now very apparent as he practically whimpered under me.

Suddenly, just as I thought he might wrap his arms around me, he jumped in his seat. I went backwards, but caught myself on a decent balance. He ran to the door and tried to unlock it. He seemed to be frantic enough that he didn't realize how to open it. I walked over, clamping a gentle hand on his shoulder to pry him away from the door. As he faced me, his hand came up to cover his face in embarrassment, most likely knowing how red his face was. I chuckled at his antics, letting him know what I had in mind through the huskiness in my voice.

As he was indecisive, I let my fingers begin to open up his jeans and push them down to his knees. He trembled under me, but made no move to push me off. I let out a pleased sigh at the erection that had been brushing my leg under the cloth. Then I pulled the briefs off, too, as he leaned against the door, breath quickening. I wasted no time in letting my mouth find his cock and let him lips cover it wetly. He grunted and I saw the slight movement of his hand away from his face in the top of my vision. Then it went back to his mouth, trying to muffle a groan.

I let my fingers find his ass and squeeze, finding more muscle than I thought I might have, the other hand rested on his hipbone to keep me steady. After that, I was able to increase my pace, feeling the vibrations of his moaning that he was trying so hard to cover. He began to thrust into my awaiting lips and throat in earnest. His fingers dug through my hair as he moaned loudly into his fingers. I choked for a second, then readjusted my throat to accommodate his increased rhythm. I began to taste precum in my mouth and his cock began to twitch slightly in my mouth, so I sucked as hard as I could and shoved him all the way in to press against the back of my throat before I felt him come. His back pressed against the door behind him as his hips jerked forward.

" I'm sorry, I'm gonna-" he gasped out incoherently.

His orgasm lasted a bit longer than I thought it would, but I mused that he must be so excited about finally fulfilling a that secret little fantasy. I heard him call a name into his hands, but it was muffled, and I shouldn't have paid attention, anyway. If it weren't for the pants and the fact that I loved pleasuring others, I would have my own erection out and played with.

I was still in my own little personal fantasy, as well. Kid Flash's noises when he came and the way he might rock his hips hard against me, like he couldn't come fast enough.

I cleaned his length off with my tongue before finally popping it out, licking my lips and looking up at him with a smirk. I pulled his briefs up as I went, then bent back down to pull his jeans up as I watched him panting against the door. His legs shook violently, but I was used to it happening after a particular intense oral sex session.

I stood back up, looking him up and down, still imagining him as someone else, just as I assumed he was doing the same. I caught him eyeing my erection with a guilty look on his face, aside from the flush.

" I'm used to that. Don't worry about it. I'll get it later. I'll leave you to get straightened up, okay?" I said, knowing that he would probably want to straighten his shirt and pants and hair up before coming back out again.

He seemed very satisfied, but I knew that it was something he did not really want to come to terms with. I had already gotten over the fact that I wanted to bend over my best friend and fuck him within an inch of his life.

I had sucked off another guy, once again imagining my best friend in his place.

It had been even easier this time, as well.

I smoothed down my hair and took a deep breath before finding my dressing room to deal with my own aching problem straining against the tight leather.


End file.
